Soul Destroyers 2nd
by gamefan553
Summary: El falso fue destruido, y parecía que el hueco también, todo pareció volver a la normalidad, pero nuevos enemigos llegaron, acompañados de otros que buscaban venganza. Esta vez Sonic y sus amigos lo tendrán más difícil para ganar.
1. Prólogo

Era una noche oscura y lluviosa, vacía en sus calles, excepto una forma. Llevaba una túnica que le cubría todo el cuerpo, en una mano llevaba una guadaña apoyada en el cuello, dentro de la capucha se veían dos ojos, uno verde y otro rojo, que miraban a su alrededor, buscando algo, que finalmente encuentra, en un callejón, un lobo amarillo, rubio, con una chaqueta blanca que dejaba ver su camiseta roja, unos vaqueros cortos azules y unas zapatillas blancas por delante y amarillas en el resto, tenía un enorme corte en el brazo, peligrosamente cerca de la muñeca, y se lo estaba vendando. Al terminar de hacerlo guardó las vendas restantes en una mochila y se la colgó

- . . . - aquel ser le miró fijamente, el lobo se ponia cada vez mas nervioso.

-¡Venga, aquí me tienes, ven a por mí!- extendió las manos mientras le miraba con algo de miedo

Pero la forma de la guadaña le miraba impasible, se agarró de la capucha y se la quitó, sus orejas se levantaron, su pelo era corto y negro, su piel blanca y su pelaje gris.

-¡Thanatos!-aquellos ojos, fijos en los suyos, provocaban miedo, terror.

- . . . Jason the Wolf . . . por fin te encuentro . . . ya no volverás a escapar-dijo aquel ser que parecía ser la parca.

El lobo extendió su mano hacia el pecho de aquel ser y se sujetó la muñeca, su mirada cambió a una de decisión

-¡Eso es lo que tú crees!-dijo mientras cargaba una gran cantidad de energía en la palma de su mano-¡Vete al infierno!

Y disparó. 


	2. Mal comienzo

-¡Thanatos!-aquellos ojos, fijos en los suyos, provocaban miedo, terror.

- . . . Jason the Wolf . . . por fin te encuentro . . . ya no volverás a escapar-dijo aquel ser que parecía ser la parca.

El lobo extendió su mano hacia el pecho de aquel ser y se sujetó la muñeca, su mirada cambió a una de decisión

-¡Eso es lo que tú crees!-dijo mientras cargaba una gran cantidad de energía en la palma de su mano-¡Vete al infierno!

Y disparó.

2 Días antes, en el hospital de Station Square.

Un erizo morado con el pelo blanco y las púas cortas peinadas hacia abajo, estaba tumbado en una de las camillas, mirando al techo, alguien abrió la puerta, el médico, un gato de pelaje naranja y cabello negro.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-dijo mientras dejaba unos papeles en la mesa.

-Recuperado, me vino bien descansar-se colocó las manos detrás de la nuca.

-Procura no hacer mucho esfuerzo en unos días, puedes irte-volvió a coger los papeles y se acercó a la puerta.

Juki asintió, el médico le señaló donde estaban sus cosas y se fue, Juki se puso la ropa y cogió su zampakuto, para salir de la habitación, luego se marchó del hospital .

Mientras, en un callejón de esa misma ciudad.

Una figura vestida con una túnica descansaba apoyada en una pared, de repente abrió los ojos, los cuales le brillaban.

- . . . mis próximos objetivos . . . Rapsidius the Hedgehog y Shadow the Hedgehog . . . -se dijo mientras hacía virguerías con la guadaña.

Se separó de la pared y salió del callejón, caminando tranquilamente por la calle, la gente lo miraba extrañado, y se reía, pero a él no parecía importarle, por lo que siguió caminando.

Poco antes, en Green Hill Zone.

Un erizo de pelaje gris y cabello marrón se despertaba, se levantó del suelo, cubierto de quemaduras, rascándose la cabeza.

-Ugh, ¿qué hago yo aquí?- seguía rascándose la cabeza y mirando a su alrededor.

Dejó de rascarse la cabeza por un momento, y su expresión cambió a una de furia.

Mini Flash Back

Rapsidius: ¡No lo hagas, nos matarás a los dos!

Shadow: ¡CHAOS BLAST!

Una oleada de dolor sacudió su cuerpo, luego oscuridad.

Fin del Mini Flash Back

-Grrr-se fue enfureciendo cada vez más- . . . . ¡TE VOY A MATAR, PUEDES DARTE POR MUERTO SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!

Empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, al llegar a una zona poblada, la gente le miró extrañada, una persona se le acercó.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?-

-¡APARTA!-le pegó una patada y cayó al suelo mirándole algo enfadado, Rapsidius comenzó a correr más rápido aún hasta desaparecer.

Thanatos llegó a las puertas del cuartel de GUN, custodiadas por dos guardias, se acercó hasta que estos le pararon.

-Vete, no puedes pasar-

-. . . busco a Shadow the Hedgehog-se podía ver como sus ojos pasaban de un guardia a otro.

-No puede verte-

Thanatos extendio la mano y su guadaña apareció de quien sabe donde, los guardias le apuntaron con sus armas.

-¡Guarda el arma, guárdala o dispararemos!-uno de ellos apretó el gatillo levemente.

Dejó caer la guadaña en el suelo y un instante después estaba delante de los guardias, ellos le miraron sorprendidos para caer de rodillas un momento después con un corte en el estómago, ellos se agarraron la zona afectada, pero cayeron inconscientes a suelo por la falta de sangre. Thanatos miró con satisfacción la sangre tirada en el suelo, rompió la puerta de con un golpe de su guadaña y entró, las alarmas empezaron a sonar.

Un erizo negro con vetas rojas en las púas dormía tranquilamente hasta que . . . -¿¡Qué!- . . . se despertó por el pitido de dichas alarmas.

Fue al pasillo, que estaba lleno de soldados que iban hacia la zona indicada, vio a Rouge llendo también y se acercó.

-¿¡Qué ha pasado!-

La murciélaga venía jadeando-¡Un desconocido ha entrado por la fuerza, y ha matado a varios soldados!-y se veía cansada.

-Espera aquí, ahora vuelvo-dijo después de mirar a los lados de Rouge.

Shadow encendió sus air shoes y fue a toda velocidad. Rouge se quedó parada en el sitio, y oyó unos pasos detrás de ella, pegó una patada detrás y su atacante cayó al suelo, luego ella sacó una pistola.

-¡Quédate quieto!-

El susodicho se levantó, ignorando la orden y comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

-¡Para!-le apuntó con la pistola hacia la cabeza y luego hacia el pecho.

El desconocido siguió andando, ella apretó el gatillo varias veces y los disparos le golpearon de lleno, pero siguió caminando, a Rouge se le cayó el arma de la mano y empezó a retroceder.

- . . . . . . . Rouge the Bat . . . dame lo que necesito . . . -ella siguió retrocediendo, con una cara de horror indescriptible- . . . . . . . . tu sangre . . . . . .

Levantó uno de sus brazos con su guadaña, después lo dejó caer . . . y se oyó un alarido.

Al otro lado del lugar, se oían disparos y golpes, cuando Shadow llegó, casi se frotó los ojos para comprobar que era real.

-¡Tú!-su cara expresaba una mezcla entre sorpresa y enfado.

El erizo empotró a un guardia contra la pared y luego miró a Shadow-¡SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG, VAS A PAGAR POR LO QUE ME HICISTE!-empezó a gritar.

Rapsidius hizo una onda expansiva que envió a todos los soldados a volar contra las paredes, Shadow se lanzó contra él y le empujó fuera del lugar, luego se separó y empezó a dispararle, todos los disparos fueron desviados, Rapsidius le lanzó puñetazos y patadas a toda velocidad, Shadow las bloqueó una por una hasta que no pudo evitar un codazo que le envió con toda su fuerza, seguido de una patada descendente en medio de la cabeza, y un espadazo rápido que le habría partido en dos, de haber estado ahí.

-¡Chaos spear!-las lanzas de luz fueron a toda velocidad hacia su objetivo.

El ataque le golpeó de lleno, haciéndole un agujero en la chaqueta, Rapsidius se la quitó, igual que los anillos.

De pronto puso una sonrisa de confianza-¡Resurrección, LEVIATÁN!-el agua (que salió de quien sabe donde) le cubrió.

Se transformó, y un segundo después cogió a Shadow por el cuello, dejándole sin aire, e inconsciente. Le tiró contra el suelo, poniéndole el pie encima, y le apuntó con la boca abierta del todo.

-¡PREPÁRATE PARA SUFRIR!-cargó energía en su boca, y habría disparado de no haber sentido una cantidad enorme de enrgía proveniente de detrás, se giró y miró a Thanatos a los ojos.

-¿¡Y tú quien demonios eres!-en su cara de lagarto no se distinguía si estaba enojado o sorprendido.

- . . . soy tu verdugo . . . -dijo haciendo virguerías con su arma.

Shadow se despertó y se marchó inmediatamente con un chaos control, siendo transportado detrás de la base.

-¡Puto arrogante, TE ACABAS DE CONDENAR!-empezó a cargar energía en su boca otra vez.

Shadow oyó ese grito de pelea y a Rapsidius correr, luego escuchó un grito de dolor y sintió como la enorme energía que tenía su rival desaparecía y otra mayor ocupaba su lugar.

-(¡que cantidad de energía!)-pensó-(tiene más potencia que él)-

Oyó como se acercaba a él, cada vez más.

-(¡maldita sea, no me queda energía suficiente para hacer un chaos control, y apenas para pelear!, a no ser que . . . )-estaba sudando como loco, y los pasos se acercaban cada vez más.

Cada vez más . . . hasta que pararon, luego escucho aleteo cerca de él, y Rouge aterrizó delante de él.

-¡Rouge, que alivio, pensé que eras . . . -ella le tapó la boca.

-No digas nada, nos va a oir-

-¿Cómo?-vio que ella miraba hacia los lados.

-Sigue aquí, lo he visto al venir-

-Voy a mirar-

El erizo se asomó, aquel ser ya no estaba, luego pegó un salto para esquivar la patada de "Rouge".

-¿De verdad crees que no lo sabía?-"la" miró con una sonrisa irónica-te olvidaste de copiar la sombra de ojos de Rouge.

El ser volvio a su forma original y apareció su guadaña.

- . . . mi nombre es Thanatos . . . -siguió haciendo virguerías con la guadaña.

-¿Por qué me dices tu nombre?

- . . . para que sepas quien te va a matar-

Esquivó el guadañazo por poco, le contestó con un chaos spear y le lanzó una lluvia de golpes, aunque su rival no hizo nada por evitarlo, luego se alejó de él todo lo que pudo.

-¿¡Tuviste suficiente!-mientras se alejaba de la cortina de humo provocada por el ataque-(si esto dura mucho más me matará, a no ser que me los quite . . . pero eso conlleva demasiado riesgo).

Su rival se levantó, sacudiéndose tierra del brazo, dejando ver una mano gris, luego se cogió la túnica y se la quitó de un tirón dejando ver que llevaba unas zapatillas negras, pantalones negros largos y una camiseta blanca de tirantes, era un gato

-Eres el primero que se me resiste, vales la pena, así que pelearé en serio-se puso en posición de pelea.

Un aura negra ascendente le cubrió, su pelo empezó a flotar y a oscurecerse hasta quedar negro, igual que el resto de su cuerpo, menos la ropa.

-¡No me digas que . . . -

Sus ojos quedaron totalmente blancos.

-¡Vale, se acabó!-se quitó los anillos y usó el chaos boost-¡No dejaré que hagas nada, CHAOS . . .

No pudo seguir, ya que le cogió por el cuello.

- . . . maldita . . . sea . . . ya van . . . dos veces . . . en un día . . . que me agarran . . . del ahí-

- . . . me esperaba más de tí . . . pero ya es hora de acabar-

Apretó con todas sus fuerzas hasta que Shadow se quedó sin respiración, entonces le dejó caer al suelo y volvió a su estado normal, se volvió a poner la túnica y se marchó. Al rato aparecieron Omega y Rouge, ella se acercó al cuerpo de Rapsidius con cautela y le tocó el cuello, gracias a eso se dio cuenta de que estaba muerto, a eso y a sus ojos sin pupila y boca medio abierta, siguió hasta detrás y encontró a Shadow, moribundo, y lo llevó al hospital, no sin olvidarse de sus anillos. Al rato Shadow se despertó en una camilla del hospital, mirando a los lados, había dos cortinas, se quitó una de delante y vio que le estaban vendando un brazo a la murciélaga.

-Por fin despertaste, estaba preocupada-sonrió, luego se miró la venda del brazo

-¿Qué te pasó?-

Levantó la cabeza-Pues verás . . .

**Gamefan: Hasta aquí el primer capítulo de la nueva temporada. **

**Shadow y Rapsidius (este último con un halo sobre la cabeza): ¡Nos odias! **

**Gamefan: No, además Shadow no está muerto. **

**Rapsidius: ¡Pues me odias a mí! **

**Gamefan y Juki: No, pero me caes mal. **

**Gamefan: ¿Y tú de dónde saliste? **

**Juki: Del hospital, ¿tan pronto te olvidaste del guión? **

**Gamefan: Ouch ^^U **

**Juki: ¬¬U. **

**Thanatos: . . . Shadow the hedgehog . . . tendría que estar muerto . . . **

**Shadow: ¿Quien invitó al emo? **

**Juki: (pegándole un puñetazo en la cabeza a Shadow) ¡No trates así a los nuevos personajes, que después dimiten! **

**Shadow: (mientras se toca la zona del puñetazo) Si sólo digo la verdad. **

**Gamefan: ¡Callaos, quiero concentrarme! **

**Juki: (se acerca rápidamente) ¿Y tú que haces jugando? **

**Gamefan: Me aburría. **

**Juki: (se golpea la cara con la mano) Bueno, parece que hoy me toca a mí despedir. **

**Hasta luego!**


	3. Excursión nocturna

_Station Square , 2 días después de l capítulo anterior, 6 de la mañana_

Una calle tranquila, hasta que hubo un fogonazo de luz y de pronto aparecieron dos figuras en la oscuridad, ambas tenían un aura de maldad, miraron a su alrededor y después desaparecieronn.

_Instituto de Central City, 3 de la tarde_

Se veía una clase normal de instituto, alumnos atendiendo, distraidos y durmiendo. Uno de ellos, un lobo rubio de pelaje amarillo, que no paraba de pegar pequeños golpes con el lápiz en la mesa, aburrido y distraido, miraba al reloj de la pared fijamente.

-Venga . . . más rápido . . . -pensaba el lobo- . . . 3 . . . 2 . . . 1-

La alarma tocó, todos los alumnos recogieron sus cosas y se marcharon de la sala. El lobo fue con un zorro de pelaje gris, vestido con una camiseta morada sin mangas y unos vaqueros cortos negros y zapatillas moradas con franjas blancas y que usaba lentillas rojas, y un erizo verde con las púas en el casi en el cuello y con el pelo marrón, que llevaba puesto un chandal negro y morado y unos vaqueros azules.

-¿Te has aburrido?-preguntó irónicamente el zorro

-Ja ja, muy gracioso-le respondió el lobo

-Oye, ¿no notas que te falta algo?-preguntó el erizo

-Ahora que lo dices . . . -se puso a pensar- . . . ¡mierda!-

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto el zorro

-¡Ahora vuelvo!-respondió el lobo

Corrió hasta llegar a la clase, el profesor todavía estaba dentro, fue al fondo y cogió su chaqueta, no pudo evitar mirar por la ventana, vio a alguien apoyado en un árbol del patio, vestía una túnica negra, y miró hacia donde estaba, al lobo le entró un escalofrío, pero se marchó. Una vez fuera, comenzaron a caminar hacia sus casas. Pasado un rato, vieron una casa abandonada y les entró la curiosidad.

-¿Zack, tú sabes quien vivía aquí antes?-preguntó el zorro

-No, creo que Jason sí-le dijo al zorro, pero este ya no se encontraba ahí-¿Epos, me estás escuchando?-

-¡Daos prisa, quiero mirarla por dentro!-respondió el zorro mientras abría la puerta de la casa y entraba

Zack se golpeó la cara con la mano y luego suspiró- . . . idiota . . . -murmuró-Jason, ¿por qué no nos vamos?-

El lobo ya estaba entrando.

-Ah, siempre lo mismo-dijo, luego entró

Una vez dentro, se encontró a Jason mirando por las habitaciones, suspiró, luego vio unas escaleras y subió, seguido por Zack, arriba entraron en un cuarto, ahí estaba Epos, mirando por la ventana.

-Buf, aquí no hay nada interesante-luego bajó la cabeza-mejor nos vamos-

Al lobo le apareció una pequeña vena en la cabeza.

-¿¡Y para esto nos haces subir aquí!-casi gritó-¡eres un . . .

El erizo le tapó la boca y se oyó un ruido abajo, el lobo se tranquilizó y los tres bajaron, el sonido provenía del baño, entraron pero no vieron nada, Zack y Epos salieron, pero Jason miró el espejo, estaba completamente roto. De pronto vio algo moverse al fondo, una figura completamente negra, sólo podía ver dos brillos, uno verde y otro rojo al lado, los ojos de la figura, le entró un escalofrío, la figura comenzó a avanzar hacia él.

- . . . e . . él no está ahí ¿verdad?-dijo para sí con miedo-cuando me de la vuelta ya no estará ahí-

Se dio la vuelta y no lo vio, soltó un suspiro.

- . . . ver tantas pelis de terror me está haciendo alucinar-pensó

Se fue con los otros dos, y salieron de la casa, una vez fuera, el zorro sacó dos papeles de sus bolsillos y se los entregó.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Zack

-No lo vas a saber, miradlo cuando lleguéis a casa-dijo Epos.

-Algo me dice que no me va a gustar-dijo Jason

Luego los tres se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus casas. Desde la ventana se vieron aquellos ojos, desvaneciéndose en la oscuridad. Al llegar a su casa, el lobo se fue a su habitación y abrió la nota, al leerla bajó la cabeza y suspiró.

-. . . siempre igual . . . -dijo Jason

Esa noche, él, Zack, Epos y otras dos personas cubiertas por una capucha se encontraron delante de esa casa.

-Bien, estais todos-dijo el zorro

-¿Qué quieres mirar en esta casa?-preguntó Jason-esta mañana dijiste que no había nada interesante ahí

-Es verdad, pero quiero ver si hay una puerta secreta o algo así-respondió

-Además, ¿quienes son?-preguntó el erizo

Uno de ellos se quitó el abrigo, era un equidna morado con las púas largas de ojos amarillos, que llevaba unos mitones negros y unas muñequeras de pinchos, además de unos pantalones de chandal cortos y unas botas que le llegaban a la rodilla.

-Ah, hola Umbra-dijo el lobo

El equidna no dijo nada, solo tiró el abrigo al suelo y se cruzó de brazos. El otro se quitó la capucha, ahí Jason enrojeció, era una loba de pelaje marrón de ojos verdes, con el cabello largo y negro, que llevaba una camiseta roja y negra, unos pantalones cortos marrones y unas zapatillas negras por detrás y blancas por delante.

-¿Jeena, qué haces aquí?-preguntó Zack

-Bueno, él me dio el papel en el recreo-dijo ella-¿no os lo contó?-

El erizo se quedó callado, luego suspiró otra vez. Entraron todos menos Zack y Jason, el primero le puso la mano al lobo en el hombro.

-Me debes una-dijo

-¿Por qué?-preguntó

-Por hacer que no se diera cuenta-respondió

Luego ambos entraron, dentro se veía más tétrico que de día. El grupo se dividió, Umbra y Jason se quedaron en la planta baja de la casa, mientras que Epos, Zack y Jeena fueron arriba. Después de buscar un rato Jason se sentó en el suelo, mientras el equidna seguía buscando.

-Aquí no hay nada, y tengo sueño-dijo, después bostezó

-No te quejes-dijo el equidna-es mejor que estar aburriéndose en casa

-Sí, pero en una sitaución como esta es mejor estar aburriéndose en casa que aquí-dijo Jason-si no fuera viernes ahora mismo estaría en el sofá viendo la tele, además, este lugar me da escalofríos

-A mí no-dijo Umbra

-A tí no te da miedo nada-respondió el lobo

Luego ambos rieron un poco, Jason se levantó y siguió buscando. Mientras, arriba, Zack entró en el baño y encontró algo, un palo largo, lo cogió y se sorprendió por lo que era.

-¿Qué demonios hace esto aquí?-se dijo a sí mismo-¡ey, venid!

Epos y Jeena se presentaron en unos segundos allí, Epos estaba ilusionado, pensando que Zack había encontrado algo interesante.

-¿Qué tienes?-preguntó la loba

El erizo sólo lo levantó, era una guadaña normal, excepto por unas pequeñas cuchillas que había sobre el filo.

- . . . dios . . . -dijo el zorro sorprendido- . . . ¡me encanta!-

A Jeena y a Zack les salió una gota enorme en la cabeza, Epos cogió la guadaña y empezó a hacer virguerías con ella, de pronto puso una mirada de determinación y sonrió, el erizo se apartó lo más rápido que pudo.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Jeena

-Conozco esa mirada-dijo él-apártate si no quieres salir herida-

-¿Por qué?-volvió a preguntar

-Porque esa es la mirada que pone cuando decide probar el objeto que tiene en las manos-respondió él

-Ay dios-

Ella se puso con Zack, lejos, unos segundos después el zorro levantó la guadaña y acuchilló una pared, que un segundo después se cayó, partida por la mitad. Luego se puso la guadaña apoyada en el hombro, pero el peso pudo con su fuerza y cayó hacia atrás, por las escaleras. Jason y Umbra oyeron el estruendo provocado por el golpe, salieron a mirar, pero no había nada Umbra volvió a buscar y los otros tres se asomaron por la escalera.

-¿Estáis bien?-preguntó el zorro

-Sí, perfectamente, ¿pero qué has sido eso?-dijo Jason

-¿No lo veis?-preguntó Epos

-No, aquí no hay nada-respondió el lobo

De pronto se empezó a escuchar el ruido de algo de metal arrastrándose por el suelo, los tres de arriba fueron a ver, y lo que vieron les puso los pelos de punta, una figura con túnica arrastrando la guadaña por el suelo a pocos metros de ellos.

-¿Qué pasa ahí arriba?-preguntó Jason

Nada, cinco segundos después los tres bajaban corriendo las escaleras gritando, cogieron a Jason, lo metieron en el salón y cerraron la puerta, atrancándola con una mesa de billar que había allí.

-¿¡Pero qué pasa!-

Los tres estaban aterrorizados, pero Epos logró hablar.

-E . . . era l . . . la m . . . muerte-dijo entrecortadamente

-Me estáis gastando una broma, ¿verdad?-dijo Jason

-¿¡TE CREES QUE ESTOY BROMEANDO!-exclamó el zorro-¡SAL AHÍ SI QUIERES, PERO SI TE MATAN SERÁ SÓLO CULPA TUYA!-

-Callaos, he encontrado algo-dijo el equidna desde lejos

Todos se acercaron, había una trampilla, el Epos saltó ahí de golpe, luego Zack, luego Jeena, y luego el equidna. Cuando Jason iba a saltar, la puerta fue partida en dos por un guadañazo, que hizo que el lobo cayera encima de la puerta de la trampilla y la cerró, luego se giró para levantarla pero no podía.

-¡Abrid!-gritó, no le contestaron-¡abrid de una vez, ABRID LA JODIDA TRAMPILLA!

Llegó a la conclusión de que se habían ido, se giró, el ser estaba a pocos pasos de él, levantó la guadaña y Jason se lanzó a un lado, pero fue cortado en el brazo, empezó a sangrar, pero el miedo le dio energía, se fue corriendo por la puerta y tropezó, los ojos de aquel ser brillaron, uno verde y otro rojo, el lobo lo reconoció.

-Es él . . . -dijo para sí-¡no es la muerte es una persona normal!-

Se levantó, pero aquella figura paró de moverse, y a hablar.

- . . . mi nombre es Thanatos . . . -dijo

Jason no dijo nada, la figura apareció de pronto delante de él y le intentó golpear, pero Jason empezó a correr, llegó a la cocina, encontró una mochila con vendas, esta vez vio como Thanatos corría hacia él, al momento de golpear salto por un costado y empezó a correr, salió por la puerta principal y miró al cielo, estaba lloviendo, siguió corriendo. Al cabo de un rato llegó a un callejón oscuro y cayó al suelo, se sacó la mochila y empezó a vendarse el brazo, en su cabeza escuchó una voz.

-Tienes poder, no huyas, úsalo-

Miró hacia la pared que tenía enfrente, un rayo, le pareció ver la figura de un erizo blanco de pelo negro delante de él, escuchó el ruido de la guadaña arrastrarse por el suelo, su mirada se iluminó de repente, se levantó y terminó de vendarse el brazo.

Thanatos apareció delante de él- . . . - le miró fijamente, el lobo se ponia cada vez mas nervioso.

-¡Venga, aquí me tienes, ven a por mí!- extendió las manos mientras le miraba con algo de miedo

Pero él le miraba impasible, se agarró de la capucha y se la quitó, sus orejas se levantaron, su pelo era corto y negro, su piel blanca y su pelaje gris.

-¡Thanatos!-aquellos ojos, fijos en los suyos, provocaban miedo, terror.

- . . . Jason the Wolf . . . por fin te encuentro . . . ya no volverás a escapar-dijo aquel ser que parecía ser la parca.

El lobo extendió su mano hacia el pecho de aquel ser y se sujetó la muñeca, su mirada cambió a una de decisión

-¡Eso es lo que tú crees!-dijo mientras cargaba una gran cantidad de energía en la palma de su mano-¡Vete al infierno!-

Disparó, el fogonazo de luz cubrió completamente al gato, Jason no apartó la mano hasta asegurarse de que no sobrevivía, terminó parando. No lo vio por ninguna parte, se tranquilizó y se fue caminando. Su madre estaba preocupada, sentada en el sofá.

-Tranquila mamá, seguro que no se ha matado aún-le intentó tranquilizar un lobo marrón que estaba jugando con una PSP tirado en el suelo

-No sé Jonathan, nunca ha llegado tan tarde-le dijo su madre

Al oir la puerta se levantó y fue a ver, vio a Jason cubriéndose una parte del brazo y tambaleándose.

-¡Jason, qué te ha pasado!-dijo la loba

-N . . . nada . . . sólo estoy . . . un poco . . . . . . mareado . . . . . . . . -dijo unos segundos antes de desmayarse

Al caer al suelo su madre pudo ver la herida, manando sangre a mucha velocidad, llamó a su otro hijo y él le cubrió el brazo, mientras ella llamaba a una ambulancia.

_**Gamefan: ¡Por fin lo he terminado!**_

_**Shadow: Ni que fuera tan épico**_

_**Gamefan: Ni siquiera sales en este capítulo ¬¬**_

_**Shadow: Yo hago lo que me da la gana. (se va)**_

_**Jason: ¿Qué ha pasado con el resto del grupo?**_

_**Gamefan: No lo vas a saber :D**_

_**Jason: Eres malo ¬¬**_

_**Gamefan: Entonces tú también, me representas.**_

_**Thanatos: . . . entonces os tengo que matar a los dos . . . (corre hacia ellos)**_

_**Jason: ¡Por qué hablas!**_

_**Gamefan: ¡No digas nada, sólo corre!**_

_**Hasta luego!**_


	4. La maldita

Era un bosque bastante oscuro, de noche. en medio de él se veía un fuego, y una serie de personas sentadas alrededor de él: un equidna morado, un erizo verde oscuro de pelo marrón, un zorro gris, un lobo amarillo rubio y una loba marrón y de pelo negro.

-Ejem, Epos, ¿puedes recordarme que hacemos en un bosque, con un fuego encendido?-preguntó el erizo

-¿¡A las doce de la noche!-soltó el lobo

-Estamos aquí para contar historias de terror-respondió tan tranquilo el zorro ante las protestas de sus dos amigos

Por alguna razón todos se veían muy cansados, menos Epos y Umbra, la loba se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Cómo es que no teneis sueño?-pregunto Jeena

-Fácil, me tomé cuatro cafés antes de venir-respondió él

-Eso explica por qué estabas tan alterado cuando llegamos-afirmó-¿pero y tú, Umbra?-

-Yo no necesito dormir-respondió el equidna, luego puso las manos encima del fuego-bueno, ¿empezamos o no?-

Todos se quedaron pensando, Jason iba a hablar, pero paró en seco y siguió pensando, se le oyó susurrar por lo bajo "maldita mala memoria . . . ". Al cabo de unos segundos Zack se dispuso a hablar.

-Me acabo de acordar de una que me contaron-dijo él-se trata de una leyenda urbana. Se dice que en internet, hay una página maldita, se llama .com, sólo puedes entrar a las doce de la noche-dicho esto le soltó a Epos una mirada acusadora- . . . sólo en casa y con todas las luces apagadas, si cumples esos requisitos entrarás, pero aparecerá un mensaje de confirmación, si aceptas, verás unas imágenes de gente aterrorizada, luego el pasillo de tu casa que lleva a tu cuarto, verás como avanza hacia la puerta, hasta que empezarás a ver como se acerca a tu nuca, no podrás soportarlo más y te darás la vuelta, delante de tí estará la mujer más bonita que exista, pero sin ojos, luego su cara pasará a ser la más horrible que hayas visto . . . ¡y tú pasarás a formar parte de la gran cantidad de incautos que decidieron entrar a esa página!-

Dicho esto una mano se posó en el hombro de Jeena, ella se giró, y detrás vio la cara más horrible que podía haber visto, ella pegó un grito y cayó hacia atrás, casi quemándose por el fuego, inmediatamente después vio que el zorro no estaba y miro a aquella "criatura" a la cara, estaba en el suelo partiéndose de risa.

-¡Uajajajajajajaja, eso ha estado genial!-logró decir mientras se reía-¡deberías haberte visto la cara!-

-¡No ha tenido gracia, casi me quemo!-le respondió ella

-Venga, tienes que admitir que ha tenido gracia-dijo Umbra

En ese momento todos le miraron con caras de WTF!, hasta Epos paró de reírse, el zorro se quitó la máscara y se sentó donde estaba antes mirándole fijamente, Jeena también lo hizo.

- . . . creo que es hora de que alguien cuente otra historia-dijo el zorro aún un poco en shock por las anteriores palabras del equidna

-Creo que tengo una que puedo contar-dijoel antes mencionado-Trata de unos chicos que estaban en el gimnasio de su instituto de noche, haciendo lo mismo que nosotros, una del grupo, una eriza llamada Verónica se levantó y dijo que no se lo creía, se levantó, resbaló, se golpeó la cabeza contra una de las gradas y murió desangrada, desde entonces dicen que si dices "Verónica" tres veces delante de un espejo, se te aparece. Un chico al que se lo contaron dijo que no se lo creía, y que quería comprobarlo, fueron al instituto en el que murió, ese chico entró en el baño del gimnasio y lo hizo, en el espejo apareció la fecha de su muerte, un día más tarde, por desangrarse al golpearse en la nuca, al chico le empezaron a dar espasmos y se desmayó, golpeándose la nuca al caer contra el borde del váter y murió. Hay otras versiones de la historia que cuentan que te atraviesa con un objeto afilado, o que te lleva al otro lado del espejo, pero sólo es una historia-

Al terminar vio como casi todos sus compañeros estaban temblando de miedo, Epos vio la máscara de reojo y la tiró lejos, Jeena se levantó y les miró.

-Venga chicos, ¿no le tendréis miedo a eso?-dijo ella

-S . . . sí . . . s . . . se l . . . lo t . . . tengo-dijo entrecortadamente Jason

-Pues yo no me lo creo-afirmó la loba-me voy a comprobarlo

Dicho esto empezó a andar hacia dentro del bosque.

-. . . ¿a dónde vas?-preguntó Zack aún con un poco de miedo

-A comprobarlo, aquel instituto lleva abandonado varios años y está cerca de aquí-dijo

Acto seguido se levantó Umbra, dispuesto a seguirla, luego Epos, luego Jason, y finalmente Zack. Todos caminaron asustados hasta llegar a aquel lugar, tenía la alambrada cerrada, todos se fueron a buscar otra entrada menos Jason, cuando vio que no había nadie cerca cerró los ojos, extendió la mano, la colocó en la cerradura de la alambrada y esta empezó a fundirse hasta abrirse, rápidamente cogió un mechero del suelo y al ver aparecer a todos hizo lo cerró como si acabara de usarlo, luego lo tiró. Todos entraron a la vez, llegaron al gimnasio, luego vieron la puerta de aquel baño, todos se apartaron mientras Jeena entraba y decía por lo bajo "tsk, cobardes". Entró en el baño, miró al vater y vio la sangre que dejó el chico al caer, y una tijera encima, seguía sin creerselo, se miró al espejo.

-Verónica . . . Verónica-no pasó nada- . . . Verónica-

Siguió sin pasar nada, o eso pensó, porque las tijeras que había encima del vater empezaron a temblar, ella salió del baño, y las tijeras salieron disparadas hacia donde debía estar. El resto se aliviaron al verla salir, pero volvieron al miedo al oír el ruido de metal chocar contra metal, entraron a la vez y vieron las tijeras en el suelo y un raspón en el marco de metal del espejo.

-T . . . te lo dijimos, l . . . la hiciste enfadar-dijo Epos

-Vale, ahora si me lo creo-dijo ella mientras todos salían de allí, pero justo cuando iba a salir se cerró la puerta, empezó a golpearla, y al no abrirse, se acercó con miedo al espejo, no pasaba nada. Al cabo de unos segundos vio como una mano se acercaba a ella, estaba ensangrentada, se giro hacia atrás, y lo vio, era una eriza de color marrón oscuro con las púas cortas peinadas hacia abajo, una falda roja y una camiseta blanca sin mangas que estaba manchada de sangre, igual que sus manos, caminando encorvada. Ella intentó gritar, pero la voz no le salía, hasta que la tocó.

-¡!-

Segundos después abrieron la puerta y encontraron a la fantasma estrangulando a la loba, Zack reaccionó, se tiró sobre ella e hizo que soltara a Jeena, dando tiempo al resto de sacarla de allí, un segundo después la puerta se cerró, Zack intentó abrirla con toda su fuerza, oyó gemidos, lo último que vio después de girarse fue unas tijeras dirigiéndose a su frente entre ceja y ceja, no hubo grito.

El resto dejaron a Jeena sobre el suelo y la dejaron recuperarse, luego vieron como la puerta se abría lentamente con un sonoro crujido, pero no del todo, Jason se acercó y terminó de abrirla, miraron al fondo, no había fantasma, al mirar abajo vieron a Zack, muerto, con las tijeras clavadas en la frente, sangrando, Jason y Epos gritaron como no pudieron gritar en toda su vida. Umbra sólo cerró la puerta, un segundo después el lobo encaró al zorro.

-¡ESTO ES POR TU CULPA, SI NO HUBIERAMOS HECHO ESTA EXCURSIÓN NO ESTARÍA MUERTO!-exclamó Jason

-¡SI HUBIERA SABIDO QUE ESTO IBA A PASAR NO LO HABRÍA HECHO!-se excusó

Ellos empezaron a discutir a todo volumen, hasta que ambos recibieron un puñetazo de Umbra en sus mejillas, cayendo al suelo. Se levantaron y dejaron de discutir, sentándose en el banco, luego Umbra se puso a pensar, cerró la puerta del baño y se sentó en el suelo.

- . . . no nos dejará salir vivos-dijo él- . . . estoy seguro . . . -

Un segundo después Jeena se levantó, pateando la puerta para abrirla.

-¿¡Pero qué coño haces!-dijo el lobo

-Me lo imaginaba, su cadaver ya no está-dijo

Jason entró, efectivamente, el cadaver ya no estaba. Pudo oir como la puerta se cerraba tras de sí, al verla cerrada empezó a patearla con todas sus fuerzas, escuchó unos gemidos detrás de él, al girar su cabeza vio como aquella chica se acercaba a él, ya no estaba encorvada, en vez de atacarle con las tijeras o intentar extrangularle, pudo ver que sus ojos no tenían pupila, y tenía colmillos afilados en la boca.

- . . . joder . . . -llegó a decir-e . . . es . . . una . . . ¡ES UNA MALDITA ZOMBI!-

Empezó a patear la puerta con la cabeza, hasta que pensó "me da igual que lo sepan, tengo que salir de aquí". Concentró energía en su mano y la lanzó hacia la puerta, volándola, al ver esto, el ser retrocedió, Jason salió de allí y cayó al suelo, el equidna le ayudo a levantarse.

-¿¡Cómo has hecho eso!-preguntaron el zorro y la loba a la vez

-No hay tiempo para preguntas, corred-dijo Umbra

Señaló hacia el baño y vio como aquel ser avanzaba tambaleándose hacia ellos, todos empezaron a correr y desaparecieron de la sala. El ser paró de caminar y murmuró unas palabras.

- . . . . . . sólo esperad . . . . . . no sois más que presas . . . . . . esperando a ser devoradas-

Acto seguido desapareció en un haz de luz. Los otros cuatro caminaban por aquel lugar, buscando una salida, hasta que vieron una puerta, corrieron hacia allí, Jason se adelantó, estaba cerrada, él se agarró la muñeca y lanzó un disparo de energía hacia la puerta, el cual se desvaneció antes de tocarla, oyeron gemidos cada vez más fuertes desde arriba, la vieron colgada en el techo.

- . . . un zombi no puede hacer eso . . . -dijo Epos

O eso creyeron ellos, cayó al suelo y se levantó, los miró, ya tenía pupilas, sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre.

- . . . . . sólo sois presas . . . . . ¡ESPERANDO A SER DEVORADAS!-gritó

Acto seguido empezó a correr hacia ellos, Umbra la embistió y cayó encima de ella.

-¡APÁRTATE DE MÍ!-gritó ella

-Escúchame, puedo conseguir que venga gente aquí para que hagas con ellos lo que quieras, pero a nosotros déjanos en paz-dijo él

-¡NO DEJARÉ QUE UNA RATA COMO TÚ ME DE ÓRDENES!-

Unos colmillos le crecieron y mordió a Umbra en la yugular, la sangre empezó a salir, ella se lo quitó de encima y se puso erguida, acto seguido levantó la mano.

- . . . hell flames . . . -

De su mano salieron tres bolas de fuego del tamaño de una cabeza, que lograron evadir, para salir corriendo.

- . . . no podréis escapar mucho más tiempo de mí . . . -

Ellos seguían corriendo, oían a cada paso que daban como aquel ser demoníaco cantaba una canción perturbadora, pero no paraban de correr, hasta que llegaron al lugar por el que entraron, pero ella cayó delante de ellos, Jason se adelantó.

-Salid de aquí-

-Pero . . . -

-¡SALID DE AQUÍ YA!-

Jeena y Epos se fueron del lugar. Jason encaró al ser.

- . . . tienes agallas chico . . . me gustaría que fueras de los nuestros . . . -dijo ella

-Para eso antes tendría que saber qué eres-dijo él

- . . . soy Verónica . . . -se quedó callada un momento- . . . ¡Verónica the Vampire!-

El lobo se quedó shockeado al oír esto, luego un aura amarilla y negra empezó a cubrirle, la mitad del cuerpo que estaba en el aura negra se volvió de ese color, y su pupila se volvió amarilla.

-Te presento la forma semi negativa-dijo el lobo, justo antes de empezar a correr contra ella e intentar propinarle un puñetazo en la cara, ella le dio un golpe seco en la nuca, pero el lobo se volvió a levantar y empezó a soltarle golpes por todos los lados que eran esquivados por la vampira, que al esquivarlos le soltaba un contragolpe, Jason terminó por apartarse y terminar de rodillas, pero se volvió a levantar.

-¿Por qué te sigues levantando?, no tienes ninguna posibilidad contra mí-dijo con aire triunfal la eriza vampira

-Porque no voy a dejar que los mates, ¿me oyes?, ¡no pienso dejar que acabes con la vida de la chica a la que amo!-respondió

Se puso en posición de pelea y colocó sus dedos formando un triángulo, sonrió confiado.

-¡Vencí a Thanatos y te venceré a tí!-dijo él-¡DESTRUCTiON SPHERE!

La bola salió disparada a una velocidad enorme hacia la vampira, que fue golpeada de lleno por el ataque, el cual atravesó la pared. Jason perdió el aura y por lo tanto la transformación, cayó de rodillas, pero volvió a levantarse, pero notó que le sujetaban del cuello.

- . . . los niños . . . siempre tan confiados . . . y al final . . . . sólo son presas-

Acto seguido le partió el cuello, matándolo al instante, y se giró para marcharse, pero vio una luz salir del cuerpo del lobo, que tomó la forma de un erizo blanco de puas cortas y pelo negro, con los ojos amarillos y la esclerótica negra, con una katana. Pisó el cuerpo del chico y luego le pegó una patada, lanzándolo lejos.

-Tsk, inútil, sabía que necesitaba a alguien más fuerte-dijo, luego se giró hacia la vampira

- . . . eres un demonio . . . -dijo ella

-No, un demonio no, un hollow-dijo él

Al instante siguiente, le salieron unas alas de demonio en la espalda, atravesando la chaqueta que llevaba puesta, sus pupilas cambiaron al color rojo, luego sacó la katana de la empuñadura y la extendió hacia ella.

-Un hollow interior-

Ella se quedó con la cara que tenía antes, se acercó hacia él, el cual volvió a guardar la katana en su funda y se la descolgó, luego extendió los dedos hacia ella, la cual extendió la mano.

- . . . hell flame barrage . . . -

-Cero-

Jeena y Epos escucharon el estruendo, él se puso en posición fetal y metió la cabeza entre las piernas, diciendo "vamos a morir, vamos a morir". Jeena salió a mirar, veía una silueta con dos dedos extendidos y alas de demonio, cuyo pecho fue atravesado un instante después por unas garras enormes, de la eriza vampira, la cual las retrajo al hacer eso, un instante después se puso en el suelo y empezó a chuparle la sangre a uno de los cadáveres que había allí, ella volvió atrás y no vio a Epos, volvió a mirar, el zorro gritó hacia la vampira, la cual se giró hacia él y le saltó encima, mordiendo la yugular. Jeena se metió otra vez en el escondite y empezó a llorar, ya le daba igual que le escuchara, sólo era cuestión de tiempo que la acabara encontrando, escuchó pasos cerca de ella.

-Sal lobita, no podrás escapar mucho más tiempo de mí-se oía decir

Los pasos estaban cada vez más cerca, hasta que vió los pies desnudos de la eriza pasar por delante de ella, estaba siguiendo los gemidos de Jeena, se agachó y la loba pudo ver su cara, ella la miró, y Jeeena vio como sus ojos cambiaron a verde, le extendió la mano a la loba y ella la agarró, saliendo del escondite. Una vez fuera, la vampira la miró a los ojos, a Jeena le parecía que sentía compasión por ella.

- . . . ese lobo . . . dijo que te amaba . . . es por eso ¿verdad?-dijo

- . . . ni . . . ni siquiera lo sabía-respondió

Comenzó a llorar otra vez, la vampira se desvaneció en un haz de luz, Jeena cayó al suelo de rodillas llorando cada vez más fuerte . . . hasta que Umbra despertó en su cama, estaba sudando a más no poder, se miró las manos, suspiró.

- . . . ha vuelto a pasar, hemos vuelto atrás en el tiempo . . . -dijo

Flash "Back"

Vemos a Umbra en el suelo tirado, sangrando por el cuello, pero vivo. Se arrastró hasta el lugar donde había muerto Jason, e Inner Juki, y pudo oír la conversación de la eriza y la loba, luego el equidna empezó a sentir dolores en el pecho y oscuridad

Fin del Flash "Back"

El equidna se volvió a tumbar en su cama y durmió. Mientras, en aquel lugar, la vampira estaba tumbada en el suelo mirando al techo.

- . . . no creas que no se lo que has hecho . . . Umbra the echidna . . . -

Gamefan: ¡Al fin acabé con el capítulo, el más largo hasta ahora!

Jason: Seh, lo que no entiendo es por qué me dejaste morir, y que éste me pateara (señala a Inner Juki)

Gamefan: Porque quise, y porque tengo que alimentar a los actores. (mira a Verónica tumbada en el suelo mirando al techo) Y ya que estoy aprovecho para decir que . . . ¡me tomo unas vacaciones!

Jason: Y con eso quieres decir?

Gamefan: Que a partir de ahora TÚ harás esta parte.

Jason: ¿¡Qué, me vas a dejar sólo con todos estos locos!

Todos: ¿¡QUE NOS LLAMASTE!

Jason: ¡UUUAAAH! (empieza a correr, hasta que tropieza y se cae, el resto empiezan a pegarle pisarle en la espalda en una nube de humo)

Gamefan: ¬ ¬ U . . . bueno, creo que tengo que despedir yo.

Hasta luego!


	5. Pelea en el hospital

_Hospital de Central City, 4am_

Una sombra caminaba tranquilamente por aquel lugar, que estaba completamente vacío, se paró, era un erizo verde casi igual a Sonic, pero con los ojos celestes, una chaqueta y una cicatriz en el pecho, sonrió y siguió caminando. Rato después encontró lo que buscaba, la habitación donde descansaba el lobo recuperándose de la pérdida de sangre que sufrió en aquella pelea, entró y le miró fijamente.

- . . . no puedo creer que este chico sea el demonio que me mandó buscar . . . -dijo

Se puso al lado suya y sacó un objeto del bolsillo de la chaqueta, una chaos emerald gris, se la colocó al lobo en el pecho, esta empezó a brillar y el lobo fue cubierto por una finísima aura negra, abrió los ojos, eran negros con los iris amarillos, se levantó y cogió la esmeralda, luego miró a Scourge con mirada impasible, acto seguido levantó la mano hacia él, el erizo se metió la mano en el otro bolsillo y Jason disparó. Después de hacerlo Scourge le cogió por el cuello y le sacó por la ventana, saltando al suelo, el lobo le pegó una fortísima patada en el mentón y luego se agarró la muñeca y empezó a cargar energía allí, mientras Scourge sacaba el Anarchil Beryl del bolsillo y se lo colocaba en la frente, transformándose en Super Scourge, el cual se lanzó sobre el lobo, que hizo que se apartara lanzándole el disparo que estaba cargando, el super erizo cayó de pie y le miró con una sonrisa de confianza.

-Si crees que eso va a acabar con el gran Scourge the Hedgehog, ¡estás muy equivocado!-exclamó

Saltó sobre el lobo, al cual le cubrió un aura oscura y repelió la patada con su pierna, luego se apoyó con las manos sobre el suelo y le dio una patada giratoria, que fue esquivada facilmente por el super erizo, el cual extendió las manos sobre Jason.

-¡Dark chaos spear!-

Las lanzas de oscuridad salieron a toda velocidad sobre el lobo, que las esquivó saltando hacia atrás y para luego dispararle en el brazo a Super Scourge, el cual recibió el disparo, que le hizo apenas un rasguño. Jason saltó en la pared y empezó a escalar con unas garras que le acababan de salir de las manos, y saltó sobre el super erizo el cual le había perdido de vista, y fue sorprendido por el fortísimo puñetazo que recibó en la mejilla, que si bien al tomarle desprevenido le hizo volar unos metros, no le hizo caer, lo cual si pasó con Jason, pero cayó de pie.

Super Scourge se limpió la sangre de la boca y le miró fijamente con su característica sonrisa malvada.

-Eres más duro de lo que pensé, pero si no quieres morir saldrás del cuerpo del chico y te vendrás conmigo-dijo el super erizo

Esto tomó por sorpresa a "Jason", una luz salió de su cuerpo, haciendo que volviera a ser normal y cayera al suelo inconsciente, esta silueta se reveló como Inner Juki, el cual tenía dos alas de demonio en la espalda y las pupilas rojas (exactamente igual que en el final de mi anterior Fic), recogió las alas y empezó a caminar hacia Super Scourge, el dejó de volar y bajó al suelo, al llegar a estar de frente sonrió, desplegó las alas y le cogió del cuello, para luego levantar el vuelo hasta llegar a una altura considerable, luego lo atrapó con todo el cuerpo y empezó a caer a toda velocidad al suelo.

-¡Death Fall!-

Soltó a Super Scourge en el último momento y volvió a volar después. El super erizo se levantó de la pila de escombros, pero estaba distinto, sus ojos habían vuelto a ser celestes, pero el resto de su cuerpo seguía igual, parecía cabreado y se estaba agarrando el brazo izquierdo, segundos después el Anarchil Beryl se le cayó de la frente al suelo, Scourge lo cogió y se lo guardó en el bolsillo, mirando fijamente a Inner Juki.

- . . . Anti-Juki . . . -dijo Scourge entre marcados jadeos- . . . mierda, no creía que fueras tan fuerte-

El susodicho se acercó al erizo y lo cogió del cuello, le lanzó una mirada que habría afectado a la mente más fuerte.

-No me vuelvas a llamar así-dijo él-no volverás a mencionar ese nombre si sabes lo que te conviene-

Scourge sólo sonrió y algo empezó a brillar en su chaqueta.

- . . . no vas . . . a tener esa . . . satisfacción . . . Anti-Juki-dijo sin importarle que lo tuviera a su merced

El erizo sacó aquello, era la esmeralda oscura.

- . . . ¡DARK CHAOS CONTROL!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas, luego se cubrió de un brillo gris y el tiempo se paró.

El erizo malvado se soltó del agarra y se crugió los nudillos mientras ponía una sonrisa sádica, luego se puso en posición de pelea, el tiempo volvió a su curso. El erizo blanco se dio cuenta de que Scourge no estaba en su mano, luego sintió la lluvia de golpes que él le había lanzado sin poder hacer nada. Terminó con una patada en el pecho que le lanzó hacia la pared del edificio de enfrente del hospital, Scourge cogió el Anarchil Beryl y lo guardó en su chaqueta, dispuesto a marcharse, pero paró de caminar al escuchar un zumbido detrás de él, al girarse vio al falso con los dedos extendidos hacia él, un ojo cerrado y sangrando por la boca, delante de sus dedos tenía una bola naranja que crecía por segundos, todavía le miraba con aquella mirada penetrante.

- . . . eso te pasa . . . por hacerme despertar . . . -dijo mientras abría la boca y se le veían unos marcados colmillos- . . . cero . . .-

La bola dejó de crecer y se disparó, Scourge saltó, pero aún así no era suficiente, sacó el Anarchil Beryl y se lo colocó en la frente, justo en ese momento el disparo le cubrió. Tras disiparse la nube de humo se pudo ver al super erizo con los brazos humeantes colocados en x, tras esto el aparato (demasiado largo llamarlo por su nombre todas las veces) cayó de su frente y se perdió entre los escombros, el erizo malvado no se dio cuenta, pero cayó de rodillas al suelo, las piernas no le respondían.

- . . . joder . . . me ha . . . drenado . . . casi toda la energía . . . que me quedaba . . . -logró decir

Se levantó dificultosamente y sacó la esmeralda, con apenas fuerzas.

- . . . dark . . . chaos control-

Desapareció en una luz gris, el falso empezó a desvanecerse y a entrar en el cuerpo del lobo, mientras susurraba unas palabras.

- . . . Juki . . . pagarás . . . -

Terminó de entrar.

_Hospital de Central City, 14pm_

El lobo abrió los ojos lentamente, vio varias siluetas, una amarilla, una marrón, una verde y una gris. Terminó de abrirlos, se levantó lentamente, alguien fue a abrazarlo nada más se levantó, su madre.

- . . . ¿mamá? . . . -dijo confuso el lobo- . . . ¿qué pasó?. . . -

-Perdiste mucha sangre, ¿te acuerdas del corte en el brazo?-dijo su hermano

Jason se miró el brazo y vio una venda sobre el corte, se acordó del que le había atacado, su madre dejó de abrazarlo y se fue con su hermano, el zorro se acercó a él.

-Oye Jason, esta noche vamos a ir al bosque a contar historias de terror, ¿vendrás?-preguntó el zorro

-¡Venga ya, está en el hospital y le dices eso!-le reprochó Zack

Estos empezaron a discutir, hasta que Jason les calmó.

-Iré, ya no me siento mal-dijo

Zack suspiró y se fue, Epos sonrió y también se fue. Al rato entró Umbra, con cara de preocupado, algo anormal en él.

-¿Que . . . pasa?-preguntó sorprendido el lobo

-Recuerdas algo de una eriza marrón y un espejo-dijo él

-¿Qué?, no-dijo Jason

-No era una pregunta, lo recuerdas-

El lobo vio en su cabeza una eriza marrón con las púas hacia abajo, una camisa pegada sin mangas y una falda sin zapatillas, con los ojos inyectados en sangre. El lobo se agarró la cabeza un momento.

- . . . Verónica the Vampire . . . ¿qué demonios pasó después?-preguntó él

-Te mató, luego mató a Epos y se desvaneció, yo lo ví, e hice que volviéramos atrás en el tiempo-respondió Umbra-y ella lo sabe-

Jason se puso a pensar y levantó la mirada con una expresión de miedo.

- . . . hoy va a pasar lo mismo . . . -dijo

-No, me encargaré de que esta vez no manipule mi mente, no iré-corrigió el equidna, luego se marchó.

Jason se tumbó en la cama y se durmió. Horas después le dieron el alta, fueron al bosque y pasaron una noche de terror, pero no pasó nada más.

_Base de Eggman abandonada, 2am_

Scourge se despertó, estaba totalmente recuperado, metió la mano en el bolsillo pero no encontró nada, entonces se le cayeron las gafas al suelo.

-No me jodas . . . -dijo- . . . ¡MI ANARCHiL BERYL!-

**Jason: Perodón por la tardanza, pero gamefan ha estado bastante ocupado.**

**Scourge: ¿Le llamas estar ocupado a jugar Resident Evil 4 en la WII? (se truena los nudillos) voy a hacer que este chico deje de ser vago.**

**Jason: Por mí vale, haz con el lo que quieras.**

**Scourge: Je, ese chico no sabe lo que le espera.**

**Shadow: (aparece de repente) Me uno a la fiesta, el escritor me tiene que dar la paga atrasada.**

**Inner Juki: (aterriza en el suelo) Yo también voy.**

**Jason: ¿A tí que te hizo?**

**Inner Juki: Nada, tengo ganas de apalear a alguien.**

**Todos: ¬¬U**

**Jason: (ve como todos se van corriendo) . . . ay madre . . . que conste que yo no le quiero este sufrimiento a nadie.**

**Hasta luego!**


	6. Corrupción

_Casa de Jason, 5am_

El lobo estaba roncando tirado en su cama tranquilamente, un brillo morado empezó a rodearlo y éste paró de roncar, abrió los ojos de golpe, iris amarillos y el resto negro, se levantó de ahí y abrió la ventana, saliendo por ahí, abajo vio a Scourge con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué te pasa blanquito?, ¿quieres venganza?-dijo con un tono burlón

Él sólo extendió su mano hacia el erizo mientras caminaba hacia él y el aura oscura que le cubría aumentaba por segundos. Scourge se puso serio y sacó el aparato de su bolsillo, colocándoselo en la frente y transformándose en super Scourge.

-Esta vez no te será tan fácil-dijo

Jason se paró, y puso una media sonrisa en su cara, luego disparó la esfera que el erizo desvió fácilmente, luego ambos se pusieron en posición de pelea y se lanzaron el uno sobre el otro.

_Casa de Sonic, 5:45am_

Un erizo morado las púas cortas peinadas hacia atrás y el pelo blanco, vestido con una chaqueta amarilla, unos pantalones grises y zapatillas marrones, con una katana metida en su funda colgando en el cinturón, miraba fijamente a la televisión, se veía a una mujer escalando por un pozo, perseguida por una niña, Juki estaba temblando, de pronto escuchó pasos por detrás suyo, empezó a sudar, se giró hacia atrás y vio dos ojos rojos mirándole vagamente.

-(Como me toque grito)-pensaba-(gritaré tan alto que hasta los de la Sociedad de Almas lo van a escuchar)-

De pronto vio un brillo dorado en las muñecas de aquel ser, y otro verde en una de sus manos.

- . . . ¿Shadow? . . . -preguntó

-Por fin te das cuenta, genio-dijo éste-si hubieras llegado a gritar habría tenido que dejarte inconsciente-

Juki se levantó y apagó el televisor, mirándole extrañado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Juki

-Necesitamos que nos ayudes con un "trabajillo"-respondió

Juki se lo pensó un poco, luego bajó la cabeza con un suspiro.

- . . . si digo que no, me vas a llevar igual, ¿verdad?-dijo

Shadow solo asintió, Juki se puso las manos en la nuca y se marcharon con un chaos control. Sonic escuchó todo de lejos y bajó a ver, pero sólo vio el mando de la televisión y el cuenco vacío de palomitas de Juki, Sonic encendió la televisión y vio a la niña subiendo por el pozo como una araña.

- . . . no entiendo como puede ver Juki estas cosas . . . -dijo el erizo, luego la apagó y se volvió a la cama

_Casa de Jason, 6:15am_

Una luz apareció en frente de la puerta de la casa, luego de desaparecer se podía ver a Shadow, Rouge, E-123 Omega y Juki, éste último miraba la casa fijamente.

-Síguenos-dijo Shadow

Todos fueron a la calle que daba detrás de la casa, se podían ver choques de golpes, y dos auras oscuras cada vez que había un choque, Shadow sacó su emerald, Rouge se puso en posición de pelea y Omega desplegó las ametralladoras de sus brazos.

-¿Qué está pasando en este lugar?-preguntó Juki

-No lo sabemos-dijo la murciélaga-segun el listillo de aquí al lado tenemos que detenerles-siguió mientras miraba a Shadow de reojo-tú sólo vete preparando-

Juki sacó su zampakuto y pronunció el comando de liberación del shikai, luego sus ojos se pusieron negros con los iris amarillos, se puso en posición de pelea y cogió la esmeralda azul del bolsillo, luego se lanzó al intercambio de golpes.

-¿¡Pero qué hace!-dijo Shadow

Al momento se escuchó el sonido del metal chocar contra ropa y cortarla, luego hubo un golpe fuerte y los tres combatientes salieron disparados contra los muros de los edificios cercanos, Juki chocó contra una pared y luego cayó al suelo, los otros dos cayeron de pie, uno de ellos era un erizo morado oscuro con los ojos negros y el iris rojo, que llevaba una chaqueta de cuero y unas gafas de sol, una cicatriz en el pecho y algunos rasguños, la chaqueta tenía un pequeño corte.

-¡Scourge!-gritó Shadow

El super erizo los miró un momento, luego se terminó de poner de pie.

-Lo que faltaba, tuvisteis que venir vosotros-dijo él-pero no importa, ¡os destruiré a vosotros también!-

Al segundo desvió una esfera de energía lanzada por el otro, el cual era un lobo amarillo con el pelo rubio, los ojos negros con los iris amarillos, descalzo y en pijama. El lobo miró a Juki a tiempo de parar la patada que le iba a dar, aun así no logró evitar el guadañazo que cortó una manga del pijama pero no llegó a la piel, soltó la pierna del erizo y ambos se miraron fijamente, el lobo parecía conocerle.

- . . . Ju . . . ¡JUKIIIIIII!-

El lobo le golpeó en el estómago y luego le dió un doble golpe en la nuca, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que quedara en el suelo.

-Je . . . ahora empieza lo bueno-dijo Super Scourge

Un segundo después se lanzó sobre Shadow y empezó a soltarle una lluvia de golpes que no pudo ni si quiera ver, terminando con una patada que le lanzó hacia una farola, la cual quedó doblada por el golpe, Shadow se levantó con una vena en la cabeza y se lanzó contra el super erizo, el cual bloqueó puñetazos y patadas por igual, hasta que dejó de ver al erizo negro, luego recibió una patada desde atrás, seguida de un doble rodillazo y una patada giratoria desde delante que tampoco logró ver, lo cual le lanzó hacia arriba, donde se situó Shadow para darle con las cuatro extremidades a la vez, lo cual le impulsó hacia el suelo y le hizo quedar con la cabeza estampada en él. Mientras esto pasaba, Jason bloqueaba un guadañazo de Juki, y le quitaba el arma de una patada, luego le lanzó una patada que el erizo logró bloquear y contraatacó con un puñetazo en la cara que hizo retroceder al lobo, seguida de una patada en el mentón y un puñetazo en el estómago que le tiraron al suelo. Se levantó como si nada y se limpió sangre de la boca, luego su tono de voz adolescente cambió a otro conocido por Juki.

- . . . te . . . haré pagar por . . . lo que me hiciste . . . bastardo . . . -dijo "Jason"

- . . . sal de ahí y pelea . . . sé quien eres desde que te vi a los ojos . . . Inner Juki-dijo Juki

Del pecho del lobo salió una luz blanca, luego éste cayó al suelo y la luz tomó la forma de la contraparte del erizo shinigami.

- . . . vas a morir Juki, y no lo podrás evitar, ¡PORQUE ESTO ACABA AQUÍ Y AHORA!-

Ambos empezaron a intercambiar golpes, Juki estaba en clara desventaja, y conforme iba recibiendo los ataques se iba debilitando más, hasta que logró conectarle un puñetazo en el estómago y una patada en el mentón, los cuales apenas le hicieron efecto, el falso le dio un cabezazo que le mandó a volar, pero levantó el vuelo y le golpeó con las dos piernas en la espalda, haciendo que acabara atravesando el suelo. El erizo se levantó costosamente mientras el falso aterrizaba al lado suya y le pegaba un rodillazo en el estómago, haciéndole caer y poniéndole un pie encima.

- . . . no . . . así no . . . así no vale la pena-dijo el falso- . . . primero acabaré con esa gata . . . la haré sufrir . . . y luego irás tú-

Juki abrió los ojos de golpe ante ese comentario.

- . . . tú . . . no la toques . . . -dijo entrecortadamente

-Oh, no me digas que te enfadaste-dijo con tono de burla-le cortaré las piernas y los brazos y luego le partiré el cuello-

Juki se iba enfadando más, su esmeralda comenzó a brillar en negro.

- . . . no la toques . . . -dijo más claramente- . . . ¡SI LA TOCAS TE MATARÉ!-

Su esmeralda brilló más fuerte, el falso empezó a sonreír mientras desplegaba sus alas.

-Después de matarla le arrancare la cabeza y la desintegraré, y tú tendrás el remordimiento de no haber podido protegerla-djo

Juki fue cubierto por un aura negra, luego su pelaje se volvió negro y sus ojos perdieron la pupila, empezó a ejercer más fuerza para levantarse, Inner Juki extendió dos dedos hacia él y creó una esfera naranja, apuntando a la cabeza de Juki, el cual cada vez hacía más fuerza, Inner Juki comenzó a soltar una risa neurótica a la vez que la bola dejó de crecer, pero paró cuando Dark Juki le golpeó en medio de la cara, seguidamente recibió una lluvia de golpes terminada por una patada en el pecho, lanzándolo hacia donde estaba Super Scourge, el cual había logrado sacar la cabeza del suelo, justo a tiempo para ser golpeado por Inner Juki, ambos chocaron contra un muro. El aparato se le cayó a Scourge de la frente, pero Inner Juki se levantó, limpiándose sangre de la boca, para luego crear la esfera del cero, y desenvainar su espada, acto seguido empezó a cortar la esfera, haciendo que se dividiera en otras más pequeñas, Dark Juki atrajo su guadaña y la revirtió a espada, el falso guardó su espada y extendió las manos.

-¡CERO MÚLTIPLE!-

Todas las esferas se dispararon a la vez, el erizo oscuro simplemente desapareció, dejando que todos los láseres se dispersaran en el aire, luego golpeó a Inner Juki en el pecho y en la espalda, para luego darle una patada en el mentón y un puñetazo doble en la cabeza que lo tiró al suelo. Mientras esto pasaba, Scourge se levantó y cogió el aparato, luego desapareció, a la vez, Dark Juki le terminaba de vencer con un puñetazo en la nariz, haciendo que salieran dos hilitos de sangre de los agujeros y cayera de bruces al suelo. Se levantó sonriendo mientras Dark Juki perdía la transformación por el cansancio y caía de rodillas, luego desapareció en una luz, la cual entro en el cuerpo de Jason. Juki se levanto mientras sus ojos volvian a la normalidad, en esto vieron a Scourge coger a Jason y ponerselo a hombros, Shadow le lanzo una patada pero fue esquivado.

-¡No dejeis que se lo lleve!-dijo

Rouge le lanzo una patada giratoria, que no logro darle, a la vez que Omega empezaba a dispararle con sus ametralladoras.

-¡Para, le puedes herir!-le dijo Rouge al robot

-ENTENDIDO, ATAQUE FISICO-dijo el robot

Acto seguido se lanzo contra el intentando embestirlo, pero fallo, Scourge saco la esmeralda oscura y extendio la mano con ella.

-¡Sois unos idiotas!-empezo a reir burlonamente-¡Dark chaos control!-y desapareció

Luego de eso Rouge suspiró, y sacó un comunicador de su bolsillo.

-Misión fallida, se han llevado al chico-luego escuchó algo que le decían por el comunicador-uno de ellos era Scourge the Hedgehog-paró otra vez- . . . vale, corto-

Se dirigió a Juki con mirada aburrida.

-Me han pedido que te lleve con ellos, para que identifiques al otro-dijo la murciélaga

Juki bajó la cabeza con un suspiro, luego salió de allí con ellos.

_Base abandonada de Eggman, 12:30pm_

El lobo abrió los ojos, no veía nada, excepto un brillo morado a lo lejos, se levantó, le dolía todo el cuerpo, luego notó que aún iba en pijama, cerca del brillo vió sus pantalones y su chaqueta, además de sus zapatillas. Se vistió, tan pronto como terminó de hacerlo se acercó más al brillo, era una esmeralda morada, como las chaos emeralds que había visto por la tele, pero esta tenía un aura maligna.

- . . . que cosa más rara . . . -dijo, justo antes de cometer uno de sus mayores errores

La agarró y la intentó sacar, pero no se despegaba, hasta que dos minutos después logró arrancarla del pedestal en el que estaba puesta, acto seguido un aura morada le cubrió, empezó a sentir como aumentaba su poder, una sensación genial, hasta que comenzó el dolor, aunque poco después acabó, poco a poco su pelaje fue cambiando a morado oscuro, las uñas de sus dedos se convirtieron en pequeñas garras, y sus pupilas cambiaron de color a rojo sangre, mientras ponía una macabra sonrisa . . . ya no era el mismo.

_**Jason: ¡Lo voy a matar, juro que lo voy a matar!**_

_**Juki: ¿Y a tí que te ha entrado ahora?**_

_**Jason: ¡Me ha dejado corromperme, eso no se lo perdono! (sale corriendo a toda velocidad)**_

_**Juki: (mira como se va)o_O . . . como sea, el caso es que a partir de aquí empieza la primera saga del Fic, La muerte y los demonios.**_

_**Verónica: Y a quien me llame demonio le parto la cara.**_

_**Juki: ¿Y tu que hace aquí si ni siquiera saliste?**_

_**Verónica: Aclarar cosas, y si te molesta deberías ver eso. (señala a un grupo de personas cerca de una pared)**_

_**Juki: Pero qué! . . . (ve a Zero, Leon S. Kennedy, Goku, Hollow Ichigo y Samus) **_

_**Zero: (golpeandose la cabeza contra la pared) Idiota, idiota, idiota, por ese portal no era . . . cuando vuelva mataré a Axl.**_

_**Leon: . . . ¿donde está Krauser?**_

_**Goku: Oops, me equivoque de lugar (se pone dos dedos en la frente y desaparece)**_

_**Hollow Ichigo: (mira a Juki sorprendido) ¿Otra vez tú?**_

_**Samus: Parece que el agujero de gusano me llevo a donde no era.(acto seguido un portal blanco se lleva a todos ellos)**_

_**Juki: (shockeado por lo que acaba de ver) O_O**_

_**Verónica: . . . él está "incapacitado" para despedir, mejor lo hago yo.**_

_**Hasta luego!**_


	7. Cambio de rol

_Capítulo 6, saga de la muerte y los demonios parte 1_

_Cuartel de GUN, 7am_

Juki salía de la sala donde le habían interrogado, con cara de cansado. Se fue caminando hasta llegar a la puerta de salida, donde le esperaba Shadow, el cual le

impidió pasar.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó Juki

- . . . sígueme-respondió Shadow

Ambos salieron de allí y fueron a la parte de atrás del cuartel de GUN, Juki iba muy tranquilo, mientras que Shadow se notaba nervioso. Al llegar allí, Shadow sacó su chaos emerald mirando a Juki todavía más nervioso.

-¿Qué estás pensando hacer con eso?-preguntó Juki

Shadow no respondió, sólo le dio una patada en la nariz haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos, sus ojos cambiaron de color, uno de ellos se puso verde y el otro rojo, Shadow sonrió.

-Lo imaginaba-dijo-deja de usar ese disfraz y haz lo que has venido a hacer-

"Juki" cambió de forma hasta transformarse otra vez a Thanatos.

- . . . no sé cómo lo descubriste . . . pero no te ayudará-dijo- . . . te mataré igualmente . . . -

Shadow sacó las otras seis chaos emeralds de quien sabe donde, Thanatos se quitó la túnica y cambió a la forma oscura.

- . . . veo que esta vez estás preparado . . . -dijo Dark Thanatos mientras se ponía en posición de pelea

Las chaos emeralds empezaron a rodear al erizo transformándolo en Super Shadow, el cual sonrió confiado y se lanzó contra la encarnación de la muerte, haciéndolo retroceder, pero le repelió de un golpe de guadaña, aunque no le hizo desistir, y el super erizo creó una espada de energía desde el filo de sus dedos y se lanzó contra su rival, en un intercambio de ataques que hacía que los golpes se vieran en el aire y que el suelo se agrietara bajo ellos . . .

_Calle cualquiera de Station Square, 7:05 am_

Una eriza rosa, que llevaba un vestido rojo y unas zapatillas rojas con franjas blancas caminaba tranquilamente por la calle. Empezó a notar un olor extraño en el aire.

-¿Qué es eso?-pensó

Caminó siguiendo el olor hasta que vio una escena que casi la hizo vomitar, había un gran charco de sangre, y encima de él varios zorros con aspecto de criminales, todos muertos, decapitados o cortados a la mitad.

- . . . dios . . . -

Al fondo escuchó unos gemidos de dolor, fue a ver que pasaba, encontró sentada en el suelo a una chica, una zorra morada con el pelo blanco enganchado en una cola de caballo de unos 15 años que tenía un montón de cortes en los brazos, con una especie de túnica japonesa y en la espalda llevaba colgada una funda de una katana, vacía. Amy se acercó a socorrerla.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-dijo la eriza

-¿Es que estás ciega?-dijo la herida-necesito ir a un hospital-

Amy la ayudó a levantarse, ambas comenzaron a caminar.

- . . . ¿tú has visto unos cadáveres algo lejos de donde estabas?-preguntó Amy

- . . . no . . . los vi cuando estaban vivos . . . -dijo

-Entonces . . . tú? . . . -

-No, pero vi como lo hacían . . . -

Flash Back de la desconocida

Todo estaba oscuro, pasaron unos segundos, todo se aclaró, estaba en una calle vacía, se escuchaban risas, fue a mirar allí, había una banda de zorros con aspecto de criminales reunidos bebiendo, ella intentó pasar por ahí, uno de ellos, borracho, la paró.

-¿A dónde crees que vas guapa?-dijo

-Déjame pasar-respondió ella

-No te irás si no quiero-dijo él-y no quiero-

Ella sacó su arma, el zorro sacó una pistola y le apuntó al brazo.

-¿Y ese juguetito?-dijo-me gusta, me lo quedaré-

-Tsk, borracho de mierda-dijo la zorra

-¡No me insultes!-

El zorro levantó su arma hacia la cabeza de la zorra, la cual hizo un rápido con su arma que hizo que la pistola del borracho cayera al suelo partida en dos.

-Zorra estúpida, ¡matadla!-gritó el zorro con furia

Todos los demás sacaron sus armas y dispararon a la vez, pero la zorra desapareció, y los disparos chocaron directamente con las armas de cada uno de ellos, destruyéndolas en pedazos. Ella sonrió y volvió a desaparecer, acto seguido todos ellos fueron atrapados por unas barras de luz y ella apareció delante de ellos para seguir caminando, pero escuchó como se rompían y se giró para mirar, todos ellos la miraban furiosos, pero tenían algo distinto, sus ojos eran completamente rojos. Se lanzaron todos a la vez contra ella, lanzando golpes a diestro y siniestro, que ella esquivaba con dificultad.

-(siento una energía enorme por aquí, les deben estar controlando)-pensó ella-(no debo matarles)-

Guardó su arma y empezó a librarse de ellos a golpes, pocos segundos después todos cayeron al suelo insconscientes. La zorra empezó a sentir una energía enorme proveniente de cerca de ella, vio a lo lejos una figura apoyada en la pared con los brazos cruzados, los ojos eran rojos y le brillaban, dejó de apoyarse y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, la cual pudo ver que era un lobo de pelaje morado oscuro, rubio, que llevaba una chaqueta blanca, unos vaqueros cortos azules y unas zapatillas amarillas, de menor edad que ella, con media sonrisa.

- . . . ¿tú les estabas controlando?-preguntó

-Claro que sí, ¿quien si no?-respondió él-me llamo Jason the Wolf-

-Mi nombre es Akira-dijo ella-¿por qué me atacaste?

-Para ver si tenías suficiente poder para darme una buena pelea-

-No voy a luchar contra alguien menor que yo-

-No me subestimes-

Acto seguido el lobo embistió a la zorra por detrás y le propinó una patada en la espalda que hizo que ella soltara su arma. La chica se giró y cogió su arma, luego se puso en posición de pelea y se lanzó contra él, lanzando espadazos que eran esquivados por Jason sin apenas movimiento, el cual la cogió del cuello y extendió su otra mano, a lo que Akira pudo ver que tenía unas garras lo suficientemente afiladas como para atravesarla, intentó soltarse por todos los medios, vio que el lobo se estaba riendo, aprovecho su distraccion y atacó, le pegó una patada en sus partes que hizo que gritara de dolor y la soltara, ella se alejó de él, el cual al mirarla pudo ver que sus ojos rojos cambiaban de color un momento a azul y luego volvían a ser rojos. Jason se cabreó y empezó a intentar golpearla, ella esquivaba los golpes perfectamente pero por cada golpe que esquivaba recibía un corte en un brazo, rasgándo las mangas hasta que empezó a cortar en los brazos, Akira aguantaba los cortes, pero sabía que si eso duraba demasiado moriría desangrada, asi que contratacó, ahora estaban igualados, un puñetazo de la zorra hizo que la pelea se desequilibrara, lanzando al lobo contra una pared, desde la cual empezó a disparar esferas de energía a su rival, que se las devolvió y las impactó contra él, de pronto empezó a brillar, pero no parecía nada bueno, el lobo empezó a hacer cosas raras.

-¡No, no te dejaré salir, no saldrás, NO VAS A IRTE!-

Pero una bola de luz salió de su cuerpo, la cual tomó la forma de Inner Juki.

-Esto . . . fue la gota . . . que colmó el vaso . . . -dijo él- . . . ¡no dejaré que me controles!-

Extendió los dedos y disparó el cero directamente, que el lobo repelió con la Destruction Sphere, luego desapareció.

-¿A dónde fue?-dijo Akira

-Creo que lo se, pero no me queda mucha energía, no podré llevarte hasta allí-dijo Inner Juki

Ella le miró un momento, luego le reconoció.

-¡Tú!, ¿¡cómo lograste salir de Juki!-preguntó la zorra

-Digamos que fue por la fuerza de voluntad-respondió-necesito que me dejes hacer algo-

-No pienses que voy a dejar que . . . -

-¡Tarde!-

El falso se convirtió en luz y entró dentro del cuerpo de la zorra, apareciendo en su mundo interior, el cual era un prado.

-Por fin algo de tranquilidad-dijo, luego se tumbó en el suelo y se durmió

Fuera, ella caminaba apenas sin fuerzas, se sentó y apoyó en una pared, luego vio levantarse a los zorros, confundidos, y volvió a sentir la energía del lobo, el cual apareció detrás de ellos con una sonrisa macabra, los zorros le miraron fijamente, luego Akira cerró los ojos por el dolor y empezó a escuchar gritos y ruidos de cortes, cuando los abrió otra vez contempló a Jason cortándole la cabeza a uno de ellos, luego agarró a otro del cuello y le hizo lo mismo, quedando el lugar en silencio, luego volvió a desaparecer . . .

Fin del Flash Back

-Dios . . . ¿entonces llevas a ese erizo dentro?-preguntó Amy confundida

-Exacto-respondió la zorra

Ambas vieron que ya estaban en frente del hospital.

_Cerca del cuartel de GUN, 8:45 am_

-¡Chaos spear!-

Las lanzas de luz fueron repelidas por la guadaña del gato oscuro, el cual saltó sobre Super Shadow intentando cortarle en dos, pero falló el golpe y clavó la guadaña en el suelo, cosa que el super erizo aprovecho para soltarle una lluvia de golpes sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, lanzándole por los aires, luego Super Shadow arrancó la guadaña del suelo y se lanzó con ella contra Dark Thanatos, el cual apareció detrás de él y le agarró por la espalda, pegándole rodillazos continuamente.

-¡Chaos Control!-

Paró el tiempo y le golpeó con el palo de la guadaña, haciendo que lo soltara, el tiempo volvió a la normalidad, pero Dark Thanatos no se rindió, empezaron un intercambio de golpes en el aire que terminó con ambos y la guadaña siendo lanzados al suelo, esta última quedando clavada allí, los dos combatientes se levantaron, con las transformaciones perdidas, Thanatos atrajo su guadaña hacia él y la cogió, mientras que Shadow recogió las chaos emeralds, el gato se volvió a poner la túnica e hizo desaparecer la guadaña.

- . . . nos volveremos a ver . . . Shadow the Hedgehog-acto seguido desapareció

El erizo se tumbó en el suelo respirando fuerte un momento, luego usó un chaos control para llegar a Angel Island, apareciendo en el altar, haciendo que Knuckles se pegara un susto y se despertara, pero se sorprendió al ver a Shadow con las emeralds.

-¿¡Que haces con las chaos emeralds!-

El erizo no respondió, sólo volvió a transportarse, dejando al equidna confundido, mirando fijamente las chaos emeralds en el suelo.

_Base de Eggman, 9:15 am_

Dicho científico loco tecleaba algo en un ordenador cuando uno de sus robots apareció por una puerta.

-SEÑOR, LAS MODIFICACIONES DE METAL SONIC HAN TERMINADO-

-Perfecto, dile que venga-

El robot se fue y unos segundos después empezaron a oirse pasos, Metal Sonic entró, estaba cambiado, ahora ya no tenía capa, tenía unas alas de murciélago mecánicas en la espalda, sus pies eran como garras y tenía una chaos emerald artificial encajada en el círculo del pecho.

-Bienvenido Metal Sonic-dijo Eggman mientras ponía una sonrisa en su rostro-o debería decir, Inferno Metal Sonic-

El erizo robótico sólo se quedó mirando al doctor Eggman, mientras este tecleaba algo más en el ordenador.

-Tu próximo objetivo es localizar a estos erizos-acto seguido en la pantalla apareció una foto con dos siluetas en la oscuridad, se podían distinguir un poco, uno de ellos era Scourge, el otro era un erizo parecido a Shadow pero tenía los ojos verdes, las vetas de las púas eran azul claro y no tenía boca- . . . y convencerles a la fuerza de que se unan a mí, ¿comprendido?-

-Completamente-dijo Inferno Metal Sonic con tono aburrido-

El bigotudo pulsó una tecla y la imagen de la pantalla cambió.

-También tienes que destruir a este sujeto-el susodicho era un mobian con el pelaje amarillo, pero no se distinguía la especie, sólo unos ojos rojos con esclerótica negra y una boca con colmillos-se hace llamar G, es un criminal que ha cometido varios asesinatos y robos ultimamente-

-Detener criminales es el trabajo del falso Sonic-dijo el erizo robótico

-El problema con él es que ha estado robando cosas que yo tenía planeado robar, es un problema para mis planes-

-Comprendido doctor-

Acto seguido el robot salió por donde había venido, fuera de allí, murmuró algo casi inentendible.

- . . . espera y verás estúpido, en cuanto pueda te destruiré . . . -

Después de esto siguió caminando hacia dentro del laboratorio.

_**Jason: Al fin, después de tanto tiempo, ¡el capítulo está terminado!**_

_**Akira: ¿Pero tú no eras malvado?**_

_**Jason: No, ese es él. (señala a una figura apoyada en la pared)**_

_**Evil Jason: (mientras se afila las garras) ¿Alguien me habló?**_

_**Jason: No, nadie.**_

_**Evil Jason: Ah, bueno (vuelve a afilarse las garras)**_

_**Shadow: (esquiva un guadañazo) ¿¡Alguien me puede decir por qué no me deja en paz!**_

_**Jason: Porque el escritor no quiere.**_

_**Shadow: ¡En cuanto me libre de este loco . . . (le da un puñetazo en la cara) . . . haré que el escritor me haga protagonista a la fuerza!**_

_**Amy: (ve a Metal Sonic y se abalanza sobre él) ¡Sonic, por fin te encuentro!**_

_**Inferno Metal Sonic: ¿Alguien me puede quitar esta erizo de encima?**_

_**Sonic: (pasa al lado suya) ¡Ahora sabes lo que se siente, mala suerte . . . **_

_**Inferno Metal Sonic: ¬¬XXXX ¡VUELVE AQUÍ RATA ESTÚPIDA! (sale volando a por él con Amy todavía colgada)**_

_**Jason: ¬¬U (se agacha y esquiva un chaos spear de Shadow desviado) Mejor termino y me voy lejos del desmadre. **_

_**Hasta Luego!**_


	8. Alianzas y Batallas

Capítulo 7, saga de la muerte y los demonios parte 2

_Instituto abandonado, 13pm_

Una figura caminaba por allí tranquilamente sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, llevaba una capa marrón clara que le cubría todo el cuerpo menos la cara. Paró frente una puerta, la cual abrió de una patada, era el baño, AQUEl baño, miró por allí sin encontrar nada, luego se giró y siguió caminando, para escuchar unos ruidos detrás de él que le hicieron girarse, no había nada, siguió caminando. Un rato después vio algo correr alrededor suyo, rodeándole, paró de andar, esa figura paró de correr delante de él, tenía una mirada fría, parecía que llevara los brazos colgando delante, se le asomaban dos colmillos en la boca.

-Deja de hacer el idiota y ven a por mí-dijo el extraño

Aquella figura empezó a caminar hacia el extraño, el cual movió la cabeza hacia un lado, la figura se abalzanzó sobre él, le mordió en la yugular y empezó a chupar, el extraño tenía cara de placer, hasta que le soltó. La vampira se limpió la sangre de la boca, luego se irguió y extendió las garras de sus manos.

- . . . no eres como los demás . . . tu sangre me da más energía de la que debería . . . -dijo Verónica

-Yo no soy como nadie que tu conozcas-dijo él

-Quítate esa capucha y muéstrame tu poder-dijo ella

-¿Y si no quiero?-preguntó burlonamente él

-Como desees-respondió la vampira

Verónica le atravesó el pecho y le arrancó el corazón, o eso pensó, ya que no tenía nada entre las manos, eso le sorprendió y le hizo mirar al agujero que hizo, luego a él, el cual tenía una gran sonrisa de placer.

-Aaah, me gusta esta sensación-dijo, luego la cogió del cuello con una facilidad pasmosa, la lanzó hacia arriba y apareció a su lado sólo para propinarle una patada en el pecho que hizo que atravesara la pared, cayendo fuera del edificio, el extraño apareció delante de Verónica, la cual aún se estaba levantando, la volvió a coger del cuello y empezó a hablar-disfruta de tus últimos momentos de libertad-

Abrió la boca y empezó a intentar absorber el alma de la eriza vampira, lo cual no consiguió.

- . . . ¿por qué no puedo?-

- . . . eso es fácil de responder . . . perdí mi alma el día que me convertí en esto-

Acto seguido la chica le atravesó el cuello con las garras, lo que hizo que la soltara, pero lo único que hizo fue sacárselas y alejarse de ella unos pasos.

- . . . maldita . . . hija de . . . puta-luego levantó la cabeza de golpe con cara aburrida-bah, estaba bromeando-

Se levantó, luego la miró burlonamente.

-Ahora en serio, disfruta de la libertad que te he dado-

Ella se dio cuenta en aquel momento, estaba fuera del edificio.

- . . . ¿por qué?-

-Básico, tu necesitas sangre, y yo necesito almas, si trabajamos juntos todo saldrá bien-

La vampira se lo pensó un momento, luego retrajo las garras y le dio la mano.

-No te arrepentirás-

Al momento, amos desaparecieron en dos haces de luz respectivamente, el extraño en uno negro, y la vampira en uno blanco.

_Hospital de Station Square, 15am_

Cierto erizo shinigami esperaba a alguien apoyado en la pared, cada vez que se abría la puerta se giraba para mirar, hasta que esa persona salió, una gata de pelaje naranja con una melena de pelo negro y ojos de iris amarillos, pasó a su lado sin mirar a Juki, el cual se sonrojó a la vez que iba con ella.

-¡Espera Lily!-dijo el erizo mientras la agarraba del brazo

Ella se giró y le miró directamente a los ojos, sonrojándose un poco.

-Ya no tienes a donde ir, ¿qué se supone que harás?-preguntó Juki insistiéndole

- . . . no lo sé, quizás buscar la base y volver . . . -dijo ella- . . . pero ahora que lo pienso sería muy arriesgado . . . -

-Por favor, vente conmigo-

Ella se giró hacia él y sonrió.

-Está bien-

-¿Y ese cambio de idea tan repentino?-

- . . . quiero estar contigo . . . -

Acto seguido se miraron fijamente a los ojos y se besaron, luego de separarse se miraron fijamente y comenzaron a caminar.

- . . . bueno . . . ¿qué pasó con el hueco?-preguntó ella

-¿Con Rapsidius? . . . bueno . . . está muerto-le respondió

-Ah . . . mejor así . . . -

Fueron a casa de Sonic, el cual no estaba, por lo que se quedaron allí solos.

_Base abandonada de Eggman, 17pm_

El erizo azul corría por los pasillos de aquel lugar buscando algo, paró de pronto al encontrar algo tirado en el suelo, a los pocos segundos aparecieron detrás de él Tails y Knuckles.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó el equidna

-Mirad esto-dijo Sonic, les enseñó unas gafas de sol

-¿Esas no son las gafas de Scourge?-preguntó el zorrito

-Sospecho que sí, tendremos que separarnos-respondió Sonic

Tails y Knuckles asintieron y se fueron cada uno hacia un lado, Sonic dejo las gafas en el suelo y salió corriendo también. Desde las sombras se podían ver dos iris rojos mirando hacia aquel lugar, su portador caminó hasta las gafas.

- . . . hm . . . -

_Con Knuckles_

El equidna corría por aquel pasillo mirando a los lados por si veía algo, lo cual le hizo darse cuenta de la esfera de energía que se dirigía hacia él y esquivarla, paró y desvió otra que le venía desde el lateral, vió el reflejo de dos ojos verdes mirándole desde la oscuridad.

-¡Sal de ahí y pelea, cobarde!-dijo Knuckles mientras miraba a aquel ser que le había atacado desde las sombras

- . . . ¿me hablas a mí?-dijo-¿o quizás a mí?-

Acto seguido pudo ver otro par de ojos verdes mirándolo desde el otro lateral, luego saltó para esquivar la bola de energía que lanzó el portador de un tercer par de ojos que tenía detrás.

-Esto necesita un poco de luz-dijo Knuckes, justo antes de crear una esfera de energía en una de sus manos y disparar hacia el techo, rompiéndolo y haciendo que entrara suficiente luz para iluminar el lugar, entonces pudo ver por fin a sus atacantes-¡no puede ser, tú no!-

Ellos eran tres erizos negros con vetas azules en las púas y ninguno tenía boca, de pronto todos se juntaron en 1.

-Exactamente, yo-dijo Mephiles con tranquilidad-el que será tu verdugo-

-Maldito seas-dijo el equidna, justo en el momento en el que el oscuro comenzó a caminar hacia él

_Con Tails_

El zorrito caminaba tranquilamente por aquel pasillo examinando cada cosa extraña que encontraba, al final vio una puerta abierta a la mitad, pasó por ella facilmente, era una cadena de producción de robots de Eggman, algunos estaban sin terminar, otros sólo tenían la cabeza montada y otros eran sólo medio cuerpo. En aquella sala las luces parpadeaban bastante, creando un ambiente que daba algo de miedo, empezó a escuchar pasos por allí, también empezó a asustarse, pero se tranquilizó al ver la velocidad a la que venían los pasos.

-¿Sonic?-preguntó Tails-¿has encontrado algo?-

-Ah, sí, sólo una cosa-dijo él-mis gafas-

-¿Tus gafas?, ¿qué gaf . . . -el zorrito se quedó helado de repente- . . . oh no . . . -

-Oh sí zorro estúpido-dijo Scourge, el cual le lanzó una patada a Tails a bastante velocidad, la cual pudo esquivar saltando, luego se ocultó detrás de una pila de robots destrozados-podrás esconderte, pero te encontraré de todos modos-

El zorrito estaba temblando de miedo e intentando que no se le escuchara respirar para que no le encontrara.

-(maldita sea, ¡si me coje estoy muerto!)-

_Con Sonic_

El erizo azul caminaba por allí sin ninguna prisa, atento a cualquier movimiento que ocurriera a su alrededor.

-(espero que Tails y Knuckles esten bien)-pensó Sonic

Caminó por unos segundos más, mientras miraba algo que había en el suelo, lo cual resultó ser una cabeza de un robot de Eggman, la iba a dejar en el suelo cuando le habló.

-EL . . . qUE . . . SE TE . . . PARece . . . EsTá . . . cErCa . . . -dijo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba

-¿A sí, dónde?-preguntó burlonamente el erizo azul

-DeTrÁs . . . dE . . . Tí-

Al oir esto, el erizo reaccionó al zarpazo que le vino por detrás, lanzando la cabeza del robot hacia ahí y haciendo que la garra la destrozara, nada más caer miró a su atacante, pero ya no estaba, empezó a mirar hacia todos los lados, sin ver nada, hasta que logró escuchar algo moviéndose, cada vez más cerca, hasta que paró. Sonic se quedó quieto un momento, luego envió una patada hacia atrás, golpeando a su atacante en la cara, el cual le intentó embestir, pero fue esquivado de un salto y el erizo le dio una patada en la espalda haciéndolo caer. Nada más levantarse se giró, descubriéndose, Sonic se sorprendió nada más verle, sobre todo por su aspecto.

-¿¡Metal Sonic!-dijo el erizo azul

-INFERNO Metal Sonic-corrigió el erizo robótico a la vez que se lanzaba en un intercambio de golpes contra su contraparte orgánica

_**Shadow: (agarra a Jason del cuello de la chaqueta) ¡Maldita sea, dime donde esta el vago que escribe esto o te muelo a golpes!**_

_**Jason: ¡Calmate, no se donde esta!**_

_**Shadow: (le agarra mas fuerte con una mano mientras saca una pistola con la otra) ¡No mientas!**_

_**Jason: ¡TE JURO POR TODO LO QUE TU QUIERAS QUE NO SE DONDE ESTA!**_

_**Shadow: . . . (le suelta y guarda la pistola, Jason cae al suelo de culo) esta bien. (se va)**_

_**Jason: (desde el suelo) . . . por poco . . . **_

_**Tails: De la que te libraste.**_

_**Jason: . . . si . . . por poco me llena de balazos . . . **_

_**Sonic: (con sonrisa burlona) Si no fueras tan lento no tendrias esos problemas.**_

_**Jason: (mientras se levanta) Callate.**_

_**Sonic: No podrias correr como yo ni en un millon de años. **_

_**Jason: (se empieza a enfadar) Callate.**_

_**Sonic: Lento.**_

_**Jason: (se termina de enfadar) ¡ESTA BIEN!, ¿¡quieres una carrera!, ¡pues vamos!**_

_**Knuckles: (ve que ambos se ponen a la misma altura y empiezan a correr) . . . ese chico lo tiene claro.**_

_**Scourge: (corre hacia ellos) ¡AQUI EL MEJOR SOY YO!**_

_**Knuckles: ¬¬U, eso sobraba.**_

_**Mephiles: (aparece de la nada delante de Knuckles y crea una bola de energia en una de sus manos) ¿Tan pronto de olvidaste de tu amigo Mephiles? (se la tira)**_

_**Knuckles: (salta y la esquiva, pero recibe otro disparo de energia de Mephiles en medio de la cara)**_

_**Tails: (observa el panorama) . . . ¬¬U . . . no se como el escritor consiguió sobrevivir a esto tanto tiempo.**_

_**Hasta luego!**_


	9. Cerca de empezar

Capítulo 8, saga de la muerte y los demonios parte 3

_Donde lo dejamos con Knuckles en el capítulo anterior_

El equidna recibió un puñetazo en la mejilla que le hizo retroceder, e inmediatamente después una patada en el pecho que le hizo caer de espaldas. Al intentar levantarse notó el pie de su rival en el pecho.

-¿Por qué no te rindes ya?-preguntó el oscuro-así sólo vas a alargar tu sufrimiento-

- . . . ¿eso es todo lo que tienes?-dijo Knuckles- . . . ¡porque casi ni lo he sentido!-

Acto seguido agarró a su rival de la pierna y lo lanzó contra el techo para luego saltar y pegarle un cabezazo en el pecho, además le dio un doble puñetazo que le hizo caer al suelo, pero cayó de pie. Knuckles empezó a correr hacia él y le intentó embestir, Mephiles lo esquivó y le intentó golpear en la espalda, pero el equidna atravesó el suelo y comenzó a excavar, haciendo que le perdiera de vista, el oscuro solamente se quedó ahí quieto.

- . . . hm . . . -"dijo", inmediatamente después se ladeó para esquivar el gancho ascendente del equidna y le disparó una bola de energía, empotrándolo contra la pared

Knuckles cayó al suelo de rodillas y miró al oscuro el cual se acercaba poco a poco, tenía que pensar en una estrategia rápido o no saldría de allí. Fingió que estaba inconsciente, el oscuro se paró delante de él, Knuckles saltó y le dio una doble patada en la frente a Mephiles haciendo que se apartara y luego le pegó un cabezazo en la nariz. Una vez se levantó, una niebla negra cubrió al oscuro.

- . . . ya estoy harto de jugar . . . -dijo- . . . ahora lucharé en serio . . . -

Knuckles sólo lo miró, un segundo antes de que el oscuro cristalizado le embistiera y disparara una ráfaga de esferas de energía que hizo que Knuckles perdiera el equilibrio y casi cayera, pero Mephiles no le dejó caer, le agarró del tobillo y le estampó contra el suelo haciendo que causara una grieta, el equidna apenas podía mantenerse consciente ante semejante paliza, lo último que vio antes de desmayarse fue la mano de Mephiles extendida, con algun tipo de hoja de energía . . .

_Donde lo dejamos con Tails en el capítulo anterior, mientras esto pasaba_

El zorrito corría lo más rápido que podía, pero nada parecía suficiente, porque Scourge le encontraba donde quisiera que fuera. De pronto Scourge le agarró de una cola.

-¿Creías que podías escapar de mí?-preguntó este con tono de superioridad

El zorrito casi no podía moverse del miedo que tenía, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea al ver algo detrás de Scourge.

- . . . oye . . . ¿sabes que hay alguien que dice ser más rápido que tú?-dijo el zorrito

-¿Más rápido que yo?-preguntó el erizo malvado-¿¡quien es ese imbécil!-

- . . . es Metal Sonic-respondió Tails

-¡JA!, ¡esa chatarra no me superará ni en un millón de años!-

-Díselo a él, está detrás de tí-

Acto seguido Scourge se giró y recibió el impacto del cuerpo robótico del susodicho, haciendo soltar a Tails, que cayó algo lejos de allí, Sonic caminó hasta ver a Scourge discutiendo con su contraparte robótica.

-(¿Qué demonios les pasa?)-pensó Sonic

Se acercó hasta ver como Scourge le metía un puñetazo a la nariz robótica de Inferno Metal Sonic, la cual le pincho, haciendo que ambos cayeran hacia atrás de forma cómica, a Sonic le apareció una gotita de sudor acompañada de un suspiro, hasta ver a Tails algo más allá, se fue con él y le ayudo a levantarse.

-Eh, ¿estás bien?-preguntó

-Si, gracias-respondió Tails

Tails volvió a mirarles y vio como se peleaban entre ellos, lo que hizo que también apareciera en su cabeza una gota de sudor, no se quedaron a mirar. En cuanto los dos idiotas . . .

(Se rompe la cuarta pared)

Scourge: ¡Oye!

Yo: (apuntandole con una M16) ¿Algun Problema?

Scourge: (se gira y vuelve a construirla)

. . . se dieron cuenta Scourge se enfadó más.

-¡Estúpido, se han escapado por tu culpa!-le gritó Scourge al erizo robótico

-¡Cállate imbécil!-respondió Metal Sonic

Empezaron a pelearse otra vez.

_Retomándolo con Knuckles_

-¿Tus ultimas palabras?-dijo al inconsciente equidna con tono de desequilibrado- . . . ¿ninguna?, bien, te vere en el infierno.-

Levanto la hoja de energia y . . . le golpeo una onda sonica que lo estampo contra la pared. Tails se acerco a Knuckles.

-¿Estas bien?-no respondio, le zarandeo, pero tampoco lo hizo, finalmente le dio una bofetada que hizo que despertara

-Eh . . . ¿Tails, Sonic?-dijo el equidna confundido-¿cuando habeis llegado?-

-Justo cuando Mephiles te iba a matar-dijo Sonic

-¡Es verdad!-dijo Knucles-¡ese desgraciado no se escapara de mi!-

Se levanto y se puso en posicion de pelear, vio como el oscuro caia de pie al suelo desde la pared, les miro a los tres, luego aquella niebla le volvio a cubrir y volvio a su forma normal.

-Mmmm . . . sois tres, en mi estado no tengo el poder suficiente para luchar contra todos vosotros a la vez-dijo el oscuro

-¡Entonces rindete!-dijeron los tres a la vez

-Mmmm . . . no-dijo el oscuro-me voy de aqui-

Acto seguido desaparecio en sombras.

- . . . le perdimos-dijo Knuckles

-Mejor que nos olvidemos de el y nos marchemos, Scourge y Metal Sonic siguen aqui-dijo Tails

Sonic y Knuckles asintieron y se marcharon.

_Con los dos idiotas_

Ya habian dejado de pelear, pero seguian discutiendo, no notaron que una niebla negra empezaba a aparecer.

-¡SONIC SOLO MORIRA EN MIS MANOS, MOCO DE ERIZO!-dijo Metal Sonic

-¡VETE A LA MIERDA PEDAZO DE CHATARRA!-respondio el erizo verde

Despues de insultarse unos segundos mas algo los empotro contra la pared.

-¿¡Que mierda haces Mephiles!-pregunto Scourge

-Callate de una vez maldito estupido-dijo el oscuro-y tu, robot, llevanos con Eggman-

-¡No seas estupido, al idiota de Eggman nunca le sale nada bien!-dijo Scourge

-TE HE DICHO QUE TE CALLES-el tono con el que lo dijo fue lo que le puso los pelos de punta al erizo

Scourge se callo repentinamente y el oscuro les solto, Metal Sonic desplego un ordenador en su brazo y tecleo algo, un segundo despues todos desaparecieron en una luz.

_Cuartel de GUN, 18:15pm_

Shadow caminaba tranquilamente por alli hasta salir para tomar el aire, Rouge llego para hablar con el.

-Tenemos un problema, uno gordo y bigotudo-dijo ella

-Mph, ¿que narices ha hecho Eggman esta vez?-pregunto Shadow con desinteres

-En dos palabras, Scourge y Mephiles-respondio la murcielaga, se han unido a el y a Metal Sonic, y se dirigen hacia aquí, desde una base en el desierto-

-¿Los otros fakers?-dijo el erizo-mierda . . . llamas a Omega y nos vamos-

Rouge asintio y se fue.

_Casa de Sonic, 18:20pm_

El erizo y Tails entraron, vieron a Juki dormido en el sofa, pero habia otra persona, aquella gata. Sonic se acerco a Juki y le zarandeo.

- . . . eh? . . . ah, hola Sonic-vio que estaba algo manchado y con alguna herida- . . . ¿que te ha pasado?-

-¿Recuerdas a Metal Sonic?-pregunto

- . . . OK, ya lo he entendido-

De pronto Juki vio a Lily en el otro sofa y a Sonic y Tails mirandole a el.

- . . . os lo puedo explicar . . . -dijo Juki

-No pasa nada-dijo Sonic, luego puso cara picara- . . . tortolito . . . -

Eso ultimo hizo sonrojar a Juki, el cual se levanto del sofa y se froto los ojos. De pronto empezo a sonar el telefono, Tails lo cogio.

-¿Quien es? . . . ¡vale tranquilo!-Tails miro a Sonic-es Shadow, y parece enfadado-

-Trae-cogio el telefono-¿Shadow?-

-Exacto genio-dijo con sarcasmo el erizo negro-te lo resumire, Eggman se ha asociado con Scourge y Mephiles, y necesito que vengas-

-¿Tu me estas pidiendo que vaya?-dijo Sonic con tono burlon

-¡Deja de burlarte . . . -se escucho otra voz al otro lado del telefono- . . . Rouge me acaba de decir que otras dos fuentes de poder se acercan alli desde lejos y otra se esta moviendo hacia exactamente el mismo lugar-

-Lo entendi, hasta ahora-colgo

-¿Algun problema con Shadow?-preguntaron Juki y Tails (no al mismo tiempo)

-Nah, con Eggman, tengo que avisar a Knuckles . . . -dijo Sonic- . . . y ya que estamos, venios vosotros tambien-

-Y con nosotros te refieres a?-

-Ya sabes a que me refiero-dijo con el mismo tono picaro de antes-¡vamos Tails!-

Ambos se fueron, Juki desperto a Lily.

- . . . ¿ocurre algo? . . . -pregunto la gata con sueño

-Tenemos que irnos-Juki la ayudo a levantarse y abrio la puerta

-¿A donde?-pregunto otra vez ella

-A ayudar a Sonic-respondio Juki, y empezo a correr con ella de la mano

-¡Espera un poco!-

El se paro en seco y ella le miro a los ojos.

- . . . ¿ocurre algo?-

- . . . no . . . nada-dijo-¡vamos!-

Y ambos cruzaron la puerta.

_Jason: ¡Perdon por la tardanza para subirlo, pero es que la inspiracion no me venia!_

_Shadow: Un momento . . . ¿eso no lo deberia decir el escritor?_

_Jason: Y lo estoy diciendo._

_Shadow: (con sonrisa malvada) Entonces deberia haberte pegado una paliza la ultima vez._

_Jason: (se tapa la boca) ¡Mierda! (miro a mi alrededor) . . . ¡Shadow, Mephiles esta alli!_

_Shadow: ¿Como? (mira hacia ese lugar, cuando vuelve a mirar donde antes ya no estoy)_

_. . . ¡TE VOY A MATAR! (me persigue)_

_Tails: (no atento desde que digo que soy el escritor) ¿Como puede ser el escritor si salio a la vez que el?_

_Juki: Nunca salieron en el mismo plano a la vez._

_Tails: (con cara de haber tenido una revelacion) Ahora todo cobra sentido._

_Juki: (con una gotita en la cabeza, huele algo raro, se da cuenta de que es, ve a Scourge rodeado de plantas de marihuana fumandose un porro) ¿¡Pero que dem . . . _

_Scourge: (mirando a un punto fijo en el techo, de pronto se levanta) ¡Un arcoiris viviente!_

_Juki: (caida hacia atras estilo anime)_

_Sonic: (caida hacia atras estilo anime)_

_Tails: (caida hacia atras estilo anime)_

_Juki: (se levanta) . . . bueno, aprovecho que Jason no esta aqui para decir que a partir de aquí habra un interludio en el Fic, lo que significa que se va a parar durante un tiempo._

_Sonic: ¿Vamos a cobrar?_

_Juki: Seguramente._

_Mephiles: (aparece en niebla) Mas me vale cobrar, si no esta noche tendre que hacer trescientas comidas T_T_

_Juki: WTF?_

_Mientras, en un lugar de Grecia_

_Leonidas: ¡ESTA NOCHE, CENAREMOS EN EL INFIERNO! . . . si Mephiles no me paga_

_De vuelta a aquí_

_Juki: . . . ah . . . ya lo he pillado._

_Sonic: Bueno, nos despedimos hasta que al vago de Jason le de la gana de continuar._

_Tails: ¡Dejen reviews si les gusto el capitulo!_

_**Los 3: ¡Hasta luego!**_


	10. Comienzan los duelos

Capítulo 9, saga de la muerte y los demonios parte 4

_Base en el desierto, 19:00 pm_

Jox caminaba despreocupado por el complejo, hasta llegar a una puerta, la abrió y entró, lo extraño de aquella habitación no era que fuera como la habitación de una casa, lo extraño de ella era que antes no estaba ahí, de pronto la puerta detrás de él desapareció, se puso en guardia.

-¿Tan pronto te olvidas de una vieja amiga?-preguntó una voz femenina desde la oscuridad

Jox disparó una bola de sombras hacia allí, la portadora de esa voz se movió hacia un lado para esquivarla.

-Tan agresivo como siempre-dijo

El perro se quedó en el lugar, parado, apuntando a la oscuridad, la portadora de la voz salió de allí, Jox bajó la mano y se quedó quieto, sorprendido.

- . . . ¿Gabrielle? . . . ¿Gabrielle the Puma?. . . -preguntó dudoso

-Exacto, genio-respondió ella sin inmutarse

Era una puma azul pelirroja, cuyo pelo le tapaba un ojo y le llegaba hasta la cintura por atrás, llevaba un polo amarillo remangado, guantes blancos, zapatillas violetas con una franja blanca en el centro y unos pantalones de un verde tirando a marrón.

-La única e inigualable-dijo ella

- . . . pensé que estabas muerta . . . -dijo Jox

-La gente piensa cosas de mí que no son-dijo la puma

Ella salió de allí por la puerta, que volvía a estar, seguida de Jox, al salir, ella chasqueó los dedos y la puerta desapareció.

- . . . entonces, ¿esa ha sido siempre tu habitación?-preguntó el perro

-Correcto, puedo hacer aparecer y desaparecer la puerta cuando quiera-respondió Gabrielle

-Ah . . . -

Ellos caminaron un rato por allí, hasta que a Jox le llamaron por el móvil, después de unos segundos colgó.

-Tengo que hacer algo, no te mueras otra vez-dijo el perro con tono sarcástico

-Ja ja ja, que gracia-dijo ella con el mismo tono

El perro se marchó, ella siguió caminando por el lugar.

_Alguna zona de Central City, 19:15pm_

Se podía ver una figura tumbada en el tejado de una casa, durmiendo con las manos en la nuca, que se despertó de pronto al sentir una energía que le era muy familiar.

- . . . es como la del erizo blanco . . . -dijo para si- . . . iré a ver-

Acto seguido salto, cayendo de pie en el suelo y comenzó a caminar.

_Alguna otra zona de la ciudad, 19:17pm_

Una chica mal-caminaba por la calle dirigiéndose hacia una casa, llamo a la puerta y el dueño salio. Al verla se dio un pequeño susto.

-P. . . por favor, ¿p . . . puedo pasar?-dijo ella temblando-t. . . tengo frío-

-Pasa-

El dueño de la casa la invito a entrar y ella paso, cambiando su cara a una sonrisa, y dejo de temblar, quieta en el lugar, el hombre se extraño.

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto

Ella se acerco a el, y su cabeza cayo sobre su hombro, para justo después sujetarle y empezar a chuparle sangre a través del cuello, soltándole cuando ya casi lo había matado, se limpio la sangre de la boca.

-S . . . ¡SOCORRO!-grito el hombre con la poca fuerza que le quedaba

De pronto apareció una figura con capa y capucha delante de la vampira, encarándola, el hombre pensó que habían venido a salvarle, pero se equivocaba. El de la capa se acerco a el y le levanto agarrándole del cuello, mientras ponía una sonrisa sádica, abrió la boca, lo ultimo que el hombre vio fue como su alma era absorbida por aquel ser. G le tiro al suelo y se dirigió a la vampira.

-Es increíble que tengas que montar este teatro para que podamos comer-dijo algo molesto el

-No es mi culpa-respondió ella-los vampiros solo podemos entrar en la casa de alguien si nos invi . . . -

Ella empezó a mirar al infinito, hasta que abrió la puerta y salio, acompañada de G.

-¿Que te pasa ahora?-pregunto todavía molesto

- . . . es ese lobo que oso enfrentarse a mi-dijo ella con un tono de enfado-juro que esta vez deseara no haber nacido-

G solo sonrío mientras la seguía.

-(por fin me voy a divertir)-pensó

_Punto de encuentro, 19:25pm_

El team dark y el team heroes estaban completamente solos en aquel lugar, Shadow avanzo un poco y cerro los ojos.

-¿Te vas a echar la siesta para cuando vengan?-dijo Rouge ya un poco harta de esperar

-Calla, necesito concentrarme-respondió Shadow

Sonic y Tails vieron que Knuckles hacia lo mismo, hasta que abrió los ojos y se puso en guardia.

-¡Apartaos!-grito

Justo después se escucho un zumbido, y el eraser canon golpeo la zona del suelo en la que debía estar Sonic, que salto para esquivarlo, la gente empezó a correr despavorida, y Sonic tuvo que seguir corriendo porque el láser no dejaba de perseguirle, hasta que logro ver desde donde era lanzado, y por lo tanto a Inferno Metal Sonic, quien tenia detrás a Scourge y Mephiles. Trepo corriendo por la pared de un edificio e hizo un turbo hasta llegar detras de ellos, Scourge se adelanto.

-Por fin nos vemos las caras otra vez-dijo el erizo verde mientras se chocaba un puño con su mano abierta-¡voy a hacerte pagar por enviarme alli!-

Metal Sonic se le adelanto unos pasos, apartandole y haciendole caer.

-¿¡Que mierda haces!-

-¡Escuchame erizo, YO y solo YO soy el que matara a Sonic!-

Empezaron a discutir, acto seguido llegaron Tails y Knuckles alli, viendo como estaba el panorama, les cayo una gotita de sudor, Shadow aparecio en un chaos control al lado de ellos, buscando a Mephiles con la mirada, pero no lograba verle.

-¿Me buscabas?-

Se giro de golpe y recibio un madrazo de parte del oscuro, quien se habia colocado detras de el, pero logro caer de pie y se lanzo contra el, casi tirandoles de la azotea del edificio. Mientras, las copias de Sonic dejaban de pelearse al ver que Mephiles ya habia empezado su pelea, ambos miraron a Sonic, el cual se dio cuenta de lo que pretendian y se preparo para salir corriendo.

-Knuckles, Tails . . . -dijo con seriedad ellos se pusieron en guardia, Knuckles estaba preparando un golpe- . . . ¡os veo luego!-

Acto seguido salio corriendo mientras Metal Sonic y Scourge le perseguian, pero este ultimo recibio un puñetazo del equidna en la mejilla y salio disparado hacia la azotea de otro edificio, seguido por Knuckles y Tails, hasta que cayo, provocando una cortina de humo.

- . . . maldito equidna entrometido . . . vas a pagar por eso-dijo Scourge desde detras del humo, que termino disipandose viendo que ya no estaba alli

-¿A donde ha ido?-pregunto el zorrito

-No lo se, estate alerta-respondio el equidna

El erizo no tardo en aparecer, haciendo un spin dash contra Knuckles, el cual salto para esquivarlo y caerle encima golpeandole con la cabeza y empotrandole contra el suelo.

_Con Sonic_

Pudo notar que Scourge ya no iba tras el, pero Metal Sonic si, y el tenia la ventaja de que podia volar, asi que paro en una azotea lejos del lugar anterior y se puso en guardia.

-Preparate-dijo el erizo robotico-porque esta vez voy a hacerte pedazos-

-Como lo haces siempre-contesto Sonic con tono de burla

Esto si bien no lo hizo enfurecer, le hizo lanzarse contra Sonic y darle un cabezazo por la sorpresa, pero logro contratacar con un spin dash potenciado por el turbo, haciendo que el robot retrocediera y cayera al suelo. Sonic le lanzó una patada en la cabeza, que esquivó, y saltó para intentar darle a Sonic un zarpazo en la cara, el cual no pudo darle ya que el erizo azul, con la otra pierna, le golpeó en la cara haciéndole pegar un pequeño bote en el aire, cosa que el erizo aprovechó para saltar encima de él, hacerse una bola, y caerle encima con un spin dash, luego se apartó, viendo levantarse a su contrincante.

-¡Vamos, sabes pelear mejor!-dijo Sonic para provocarle

Metal Sonic habría sonreído, de tener boca.

-Oh, ¿de verdad creías que esa era toda mi fuerza?-dijo-sólo estaba probando para ver si podía vencerte así, pero veo que no puedo, ¡así que me pondré SERIO!-

El cuerpo del erizo robótico empezó a temblar, el suelo debajo suya se empezó a agrietar, sus alas de demonio se retrajeron dentro de él y sus pies con garras volvieron a ser como en su forma de Neo Metal Sonic, empezó a gritar a un volumen imposible que hizo que Sonic se tapara los oídos.

-(esto no puede ser bueno)-se dijo en su mente-(como crezca estoy jodido)-

Pero lo antes mencionado no ocurrió, si no que la chaos emerald artificial que tenía en el círculo de su pecho se volvió negra, la forma de su cuerpo empezó a recordarle a cierto ser de la oscuridad que estaba luchando contra Shadow. Un aura negra le empezó a cubrir desde los pies hasta la cabeza y el volumen de su voz aumentó aún más . . .

_Mientras, con Shadow_

Estaban parados en un sitio intercambiando golpes sin parar, Shadow logró darle una patada en el pecho haciendo que retrocediera un poco, cosa que aprovechó para darle un puñetazo en la cara, tirándole, luego saltando encima de él y colocándole la mano en la cara.

-¡Hasta nunca!-dijo el erizo, justo antes de lanzar un chaos spear justo en la cara del oscuro

Justo después de hacerlo se apartó de él y comenzó a volver, pero tuvo que ladear la cabeza para esquivar la esfera de energía que vino de atrás, pero al darse la vuelta no lo vio, miró hacia arriba y contempló como le lanzaban otra esfera, esquivándola, acto seguido vio al oscuro en su forma cristalizada delante de él, y de pronto se encontró mirándole en un vacío negro. Mephiles empezó a reírse mirando directamente a Shadow a los ojos.

-¿¡Qué te hace tanta gracia!-dijo el erizo

-Sólo que, voy a matarte de la forma más horrible que existe-respondió

De golpe el oscuro empezó a crecer hasta alcanzar el tamaño de Metal Overlord. Shadow no pudo hacer más que ponerse en guardia y prepararse.

_Mientras, con Rouge y con Omega_

Estos estaban parados en el lugar sin hacer nada, todos se habían ido a pelear con sus respectivos rivales y ellos no tenían. Empezaron a escuchar a gente gritar y correr despavorida hacia ellos, y más allá, al ver un robot de Eggman con forma de samurai, que no era mucho más alto que un camión, se pusieron en guardia, al verles, el científico empezó a reírse.

-¡Mwohohohoho!, ¿en serio creeis que podéis vencerme vosotros solos?-se burló él

-¡Nos subestimas!-dijo la murciélaga

Ella se puso en guardia y Omega sacó los lanzallamas, preparados para luchar contra el robot.

_Con Juki y con Lily_

Habían escuchado a la gente gritando y por lo tanto habían empezado a correr a más velocidad, la marea de gente empezaba a acabarse a medida que se acercaban a las batallas. Empezaron a escuchar ruidos de golpes y gritos de pelea, avanzaron dificultosamente entre toda la gente que había allí hasta que llegaron a un lugar en el que no había nadie, nadie más que una eriza y un lobo morado peleando, observados por un mobian amarillo con una capucha al que sólo se le veía la zona de la boca. Juki observó al lobo, entonces lo reconoció.

-¡Es él!-dijo

-¿Quien es él?-preguntó Lily

-¡El lobo, fue el que se llevo ese erizo llamado Scourge cuando fui a esa misión con Shadow!-respondió el erizo shinigami

Ambos corrieron hacia ellos, hasta que el encapuchado se dio cuenta de esto y apareció de sopetón delante del erizo y de la gata.

-No debéis interferir-dijo

-Y quien nos lo va a impedir, ¿tú?-dijo Lily con chulería

-No os sobreestimeis, valeis menos de lo que creeis-dijo secamente

La gata se estaba empezando a cabrear, Juki observaba al desconocido detenidamente, no se le veían las manos, por lo que no sabía si estaba preparando un ataque, hasta que vio un brillo negro debajo de su "túnica".

-¡Lily cuidado!-gritó

La gata vio como G sacaba la mano de debajo de la túnica y apuntaba hacia ella, para luego girarse y dispararle al lobo, cosa que hizo que los dos se quedaran con caras de WTF?. Acto seguido se giró completamente y volvió a observar el combate.

-Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que pelear con vosotros-dijo G

-¿Cual es tu nombre?-preguntó la gata con una vena en la frente a punto de explotar

-Podéis llamarme G-respondió-¿para qué lo quieres saber?-

-¡Para saber a quien estoy a punto de romperle la cara!-dijo la gata justo al lado suya

El mobian desapareció justo cuando la gata descargó el puñetazo, apareciendo detrás de ella, la gata se dio cuenta de esto y dio una patada giratoria hacia atrás, golpeándole el cuello y haciéndole retroceder, sonriendo de manera extraña.

-Mmm . . . parece que te subestimé-dijo-no importa, tampoco tienes tanto poder para tenerlo en cuenta-

Juki estaba a punto de decirle que se fuera del planeta, pero prefirió ayudar a Lily a pelear. La hierba, las piedras, la tierra, todo alrededor de la gata comenzó a vibrar, ella incluída, hasta que extendió las manos y descargó un impulso de aire tan grande que era visible, iba tan rápido que arrancó todo lo que había debajo de él, y golpeó al mobian de lleno, lanzándolo contra un muro, haciendo que se empotrara en él y que lo atravesara justo después, chocando contra la pared de un edificio y agrietándola. Todo dejo de vibrar, ella incluída (otra vez), y cayó exhausta al suelo, Juki fue con ella.

-¿Como demonios has hecho eso?-preguntó sorprendido

-Fácil-dijo ella entre jadeos-reuní la mayor cantidad de aire que pude a mi alrededor y se la lancé, una de las ventajas de la eolokinesis-

Juki no entendió mucho, pero le quitó toda la importancia al ver a su contrincante justo delante de ellos, con la ropa destrozada, y todavía sonriendo.

-Retiro lo dicho, creo que me voy a divertir con vosotros-dijo G

Juki y Lily se pusieron en guardia y se prepararon para pelear.

_Cuartel de GUN, laboratorio, 20:05 pm _

La luz de la sala se encendió, entraron dos científicos, lo que tenían delante era el cadáver de un erizo marrón con las púas igual que Shadow y el pelo cubriéndole un ojo, con una cosa más extraña que las marcas de quemaduras de todo su cuerpo, y era que tenía un agujero en el pecho.

-Fascinante . . . -dijo uno de ellos, el mayor

-No te fascines tanto, que tenemos que trabajar-dijo el más joven

El mayor cogió una especie de escáner mientras el joven buscaba un bisturí, de pronto gritó de horror y dejó caer el escáner en el suelo mientras se chocaba contra la pared, el otro le miró extrañado.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó

El otro casi no era capaz de responder- . . . . . . se . . . se ha movido . . . -dijo

-Ja ja, muy gracioso, pero no es momento de . . . -

-¡JODER MIRA!-

El jóven miró al cuerpo del erizo, el cual estaba temblando en el lugar, todo se caía de los estantes, los ordenadores tuvieron un cortocircuito y las luces del techo explotaron, cuando esto último les dejó a oscuras todo paró, y escucharon como algo se movía.

- . . . ¿qué coño pasa?-preguntó en voz baja el jóven

- . . . no tengo ni idea-respondió el mayor

-Espérame aquí-dijo el jóven

Éste caminó hacia el escáner y lo cogió, miró por la pantalla, no encontraba nada, miró en el sitio donde estaba el cadáver, que se encontraba vacío.

- . . . creo que se lo han llevado . . . -dijo el jóven-voy a ver si . . . encuentro la luz de emergencia . . . -

Empezó a caminar mirando por el escáner hasta que la encontró, pero no funcionaba.

- . . . genial . . . -se dijo- . . . buscaré una linterna . . . -

El mayor no hablaba.

- . . . eh, ¿me estás escuchando? . . . -preguntó, sin obtener una sola respuesta

Miró por el escáner hacia el lugar donde se suponía que estaba el mayor, ya no había nadie. Empezó a escuchar pasos alrededor suyo, pero al girarse no veía nada, asi que volvió a su posición original, lo que vio le hizo soltar el aparato y hacer que se golpeara contra el suelo. Delante de él estaba el erizo, con sus ojos verdes brillando y una sonrisa que haría chillar a Jason Voorhes del susto, acto seguido sintió un golpe y se desmayó, el erizo pisó el aparato y luego desapareció en una luz.

_**Gamefan: Siento la larga espera (como se avisó), pero no tenía inspiración suficiente para seguir escribiendo hasta hace poco, además, ¡coincidió con mi regreso de las vacaciones a esta "sección!**_

_**Jason: (pasa corriendo al lado mío y me mira) ¡Hola! (sigue corriendo)**_

_**Gamefan: Que raro . . . **_

_**Shadow: (pasa corriendo a más velocidad al lado mío pero para al verme) . . . un momento . . . ¿tú no eras el rubito?**_

_**Gamefan: Rubito soy, pero no soy Jason.**_

_**Shadow: (cabreo en aumento) grr . . . juro . . . ¡JURO QUE TE VOY A MATAR DESGRACIADO! (vuelve a salir corriendo)**_

_**Gamefan: (escucho ruidos al lado mío) Pero que coj . . . **_

_**Verónica: ¡Toma esto! (lanza una bola de fuego)**_

_**Evil Jason: ¡No te lo crees ni tú! (la detruye de un manotazo, luego se tira contra ella y desaparecen en una luz) **_

_**Sonic: (aparece derrepente) Menudo desmadre.**_

_**Gamefan: ¡HOSTIA! (caigo al suelo de culo)**_

_**Sonic: (me mira sonriendo) Bueno, ¡adiós! (sale corriendo, justo después Metal Sonic aparece corriendo detrás de él)**_

_**Gamefan: . . . ok . . . (miro a los lectores) pues eso, perdonad por la espera y espero que os haya gustado el capítulo (si lo ha hecho por favor dejad un review :) )**_

_**Hasta luego!**_


End file.
